Rise of the Kitsune Duelist
by Stone Shield
Summary: Simply put, Naruto in Duel Academy.  If you want to know anything else, take a look.  Prologue is short, but future chapters will be longer.  Naruto/Alexis.  Naruto/DuelSpirits?
1. Prologue

Rise of the Kitsune Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thinking_

**_Demonic Voice_**

AN/ This is just a little taste of what is to come.

Prologue

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maximillian Pegasus." Pegasus looked up from the New Card report to find that the formerly empty room was no longer that. Sitting leisurely in the chair across from him was an individual in a blank white mask.

"As amusing as this could be, how did you evade my security?" asked the silver-haired man playfully.

"Tell you later. First, I have a deal I'd like to discuss with you," the stranger said, gaining a serious tone, but not budging from his relaxed position.

"It's not every day I entertain such…tenacious…businessmen. I'll listen to your proposal, and if it's interesting enough…I won't have you arrested," he finished with a jovial smile.

"I want you to make a card for me."

Pegasus rolled his lone eye. Typical. The majority of people who came to see him, provided they weren't the IRS trying to gouge him, were people trying to get a card out of him. "Young man-"

"Call me Kyubi."

"Nine-tails?"

"There is a story I must tell you, and when I'm done not only will you make the card but you will do so freely."

"You assume much…Kyubi."

The masked man snickered. "I assume nothing. You don't value money…much. I can see it plain as day. For you, it's the adventure of discovering something new and creating that you value."

Pegasus smiled wryly. This man intrigued him. Enough so that he was willing to reconsider not signaling his guards. "Very well, I'm listening."

'Kyubi' leaned back in his chair. "I know you're familiar with the idea of worlds beyond our own. Though the source is gone, you still bear the energy signature of something with a great deal of power." Pegasus actually leaned forward a little in interest. Sure, it wasn't a complete secret that he had housed the Millennium Eye, but it had faded into little more than rumors over the years. "I'd like to tell you of a world not too dissimilar from this one. A world where the development of rather esoteric skills were preferred over that of technology. A world where people actually harnessed the very energies of life within themselves. A world where nine ancient and infinitely powerful beasts did as they wished. They were called The Biju. Tailed Beasts. Demons of such power and ferocity that the land shook from their slightest movement, and entire armies fell before their wrath."

"It all began a little over fifteen years ago, when a village was attacked by a rampaging demon: The Kyubi no Kitsune. The Nine-tailed Fox…"

Pegasus would admit, he'd not expected to be swayed by the story, but there was such conviction in his voice. And the way he told it, as if it was the only truth… "A fascinating story, but I still do not see-"

"If you will make the card I ask, I will give you all the details you need to create a new series of cards based on the Biju."

That was an interesting idea, to say the least. Already, he could feel the itch to learn more about the powerful creatures the young man had described. "And the card you want? I assume that it would be that of 'Kyubi'?"

He nodded. "Yes. I have a deep connection with the demon fox, and though he was a bit of a bastard…it would be a shame if he is forgotten." Sighing, he sagged into the chair. "And you can probably guess who I am by now."

"The vessel?" Pausing, he gave a stiff nod. "Could you actually prove all this?"

"Interesting book collection." Pegasus turned to see several copies of the masked individual at his bookshelf, thumbing through the books. Not saying a word, he stood and walked over to each, touching each on the arm to confirm they were solid. The original coughed, "That's enough, guys." In unison, the group of copies all disappeared. The game inventor actually had to take a moment to recompose himself. Finally though, he returned to his seat where he stared back at the individual in front him with a new light in his eyes.

"Young man, I think we have a deal," he said with an amused grin.

AN/ Stay tuned.


	2. Beginning Throw Downs

Rise of the Kitsune Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thinking_

**Demonic Voice**

Chapter 1 - Beginnign Throw Downs

"Now that was interesting." All presently watching the impromptu duel turned their heads to see a stranger watching the match alongside them. Syrus nearly jumped out of his shoes in fright, having not noticed anyone else was with them overseeing the battle. He was dressed as a Slyfer Red, but neither Alexis nor Syrus recognized him. Standing in a relaxed posture, hands in his pockets, he looked down at the ended match with vague interest. Standing at barely below six foot tall, he had a wiry build. Shaggy, blonde spikes fell over a lean face, blue eyes cutting through the shadows cast by his spiky hair.

"Hey! Who're you?" Syrus retorted. The teen just smiled back at them.

"Nobody important," he said lazily, but while wearing a broad grin. "The one you should really be worried for is your friend."

Completely confused, "Jaden?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. The blonde nodded in the direction of the two former opponents. "Your friend, Jaden, was it? His opponent's more skilled than he's letting on."

"Wait, so what are you saying?" The blonde turned to the shorter boy.

"His opponent didn't even show any signs of stress."

"Maybe he likes dueling," Alexis proposed. Jaden was a prime example. The second year Slyfer never seemed stressed when he dueled.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but you should know that I saw him assemble that deck about an hour ago from leftover card packs in the school card store." Syrus and Alexis both nearly had heart attacks at that news.

"Y-You mean that he nearly beat Jaden with a deck he just threw together?" Syrus protested fearfully.

"Absolutely. So that begs the question, if he could come so close with a deck of thrown together cards, what can he do with his real deck?" Their eyes widened in realization.

"But if that isn't his deck-" Syrus began.

"Then he must be really good!" Alexis finished.

"Looks like things are going to be interesting," the blonde offered with a hearty chuckle before walking off. "Nice to meet ya, but I think a shady spot is calling my name."

"Hey, wait! We've got some more questions!" Syrus called, only getting a lazy wave in response.

Puffing a bit from the climb back up the cliffside path, Jaden came to stop next to his friends. "…Hey, guys…What're…you doin' here?"

"Syrus and I were watching your match, Jaden," Alexis explained.

"You were?" Jaden grinned. "A pretty sweet one, wasn't it?"

Alexis and Syrus shared a nervous glance, thinking to one another, '_Do you want to tell him?_'

A minute later, a loud "WHAT?" filled the area surrounding the Slyfer dorm.

"That guy almost beat me, and you're saying…that was a deck of leftovers?" They both nodded. "…Sweet," the perpetual Slyfer finally answered. They looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Uh, Jay, you all right?" Syrus asked nervously.

He just grinned back at them. "I'm more than alright, Sy. I can't wait to duel his real deck!" Honestly, they should have seen that one coming.

He was settling in nicely. The dorms weren't that bad either. He couldn't figure out why so many people were complaining, but, then again, when you've lived in a shithole most of your life it would be hard not to see it as an improvement.

And the classes… Sure, they were a little boring, but he could deal. He could send a shadow clone. In fact, the idea was extremely tempting, but there was still the odd chance of blowing his cover through some accident. And with his luck… He normally had the devil's luck, but when it went bad… 'Duck' didn't quite cover it.

Discretely glancing over the class, he could immediately pick out the more interesting students.

Interestingly enough, you could, with a high degree of accuracy, tell what dorm people were in by their attitude.

Most Obelisks were a bunch of snobs and pricks.

The Ra students were a little less prissy, but still had a bit of a superiority complex.

And, lastly, the Slyfers. He kinda liked them. They were composed for the most part of slackers.

Among the houses were a few interesting cases.

Jaden Yuki was by far the oddest, in a good way. He wasn't the smartest, but he seemed to be wicked clever in a duel. And he had quite the bond with his cards, and, specifically, with the spirits within his cards.

Syrus Truesdale was a bit of a fanboy, following Jaden around. Though, he supposed it was more of a hero worship thing. Regardless, he could tell that they were close friends. Incidentally, he was also an incredibly small kid.

Bastian Misawa, a second year Ra, seemed to be Jaden's exact opposite in mannerisms, and dueling if he had to guess. Whereas Jaden was instinct, Bastian was intellect. Hm, he'd need to watch himself around that one.

Alexis Rhodes… Not that he was basing his appraisal on physique alone, but she was…stunning. But there was more to it. She was quite intelligent, without the usual Obelisk attitude. In fact, unlike most of the others in her dorm, she had no problem with mingling with the Slyfers or Ras. And she was skilled, oh yes.

Lastly, a prick named Chazz…something… He seemed like a real prick. In fact, he guessed that he was an Obelisk at one point.

There were others, but those five stood out the most in his opinion as the ones to watch.

He got a better view of the prick, Chazz, the second day in.

The headmaster, a creep who looked and sounded like he could be a woman, announced a match between him and a freshman Obelisk.

It wasn't all that impressive.

The black clad teen faced a runty looking Obelisk whose name he couldn't really recall. Either way, the match wasn't really worth commiting to memory. The new kid just kept beefing up his monsters.

He remembered shaking his head during the match. He played too direct. His moves were solid, but he lacked the cleverness needed for the more skilled plays that required one to think outside of the box. It was like two people playing a board game. He was thinking and moving two dimensionally, while his opponent, Chazz, was doing so in three dimensions. You had to be able to not just move back and forth, but up and down, side to side, as well.

You had to see all the angles. Which the freshman didn't. Though, he supposed arrogance played a part.

Not that it seemed to hold Chazz back.

'Chazz' hardly made a showing at all. It was apparent that this level of opponent was beneath his level of skill.

He did get some interesting information during the match.

There were other duel spirits on the island.

Days passed slowly.

Seeing as he was in the Slyfer dorm, he saw a lot of Jaden and Syrus.

Man, but they seemed to get into trouble. A lot.

By the end of the first wee he'd heard about a duelist beating others and taking their duel disks.

His interest piqued, he'd planned to challenge this person.

Jaden beat him to it.

Crap. Come and gone, that was the only way to describe it. That night, he concluded that he'd been sleeping long enough. It was time to be a little more proactive. It was time to test his other deck.

Okay, maybe boredom was a factor as well.

Hey, he never said he was good at being patient.

A lone Ra yellow walked the path from the academy to his dorm.

"Excuse me." The yellow clad student turned. "Would you care to duel?"

From there it started.

Stories flittered around the school. Gossip, all of it, about a strange, shadowy duelist challenging students. He didn't play for stakes or take cards. He would just show up and duel. Then, vanish.

This might have been brushed under the rug if word of his strange cards hadn't spurred the stories onward.

It was kind of amusing, some of the stories he'd heard.

He would go out, a few times a week and duel, taking care to conceal his identity and taking care to stay out of sight of the security force.

"Today, class, I'd like you all to pair up and duel your fellow classmates," the effeminate headmaster, and teacher, ordered. It could have been a practical lesson, but by the cocky glare he was sending a few of them, he supposed it was his way of saying "welcome" to the new students, letting them face the older students.

Walking around, he looked for an opponent.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Rolling his eyes, he turned to the teacher.

"Yes, Professor Crowler?"

"Why haven't you picked a partner?"

"I-" The asshole didn't give him a chance.

"Well, if you're having such a difficult time, I'll choose your opponent for you." Again, he rolled his eyes. Pompous fool. "Ah, there we go."

"Hm?"

"Jaden," he called. "Would you come here?" The Slyfer red jogged over.

"Yeah, Prof.?"

"That's 'professor', slacker," he snapped back before composing himself. "It seems your fellow student has been unable to find a partner."

"Huh?"

Naruto internally snickered.

Crowler's brow twitched. "Meaning I want you to be his opponent."

Jaden's eyes lit up, understanding. "Oh, sweet!"

Dueldisks coming to life, 4000 flickered into each of their life point counters.

Drawing his first five cards, Jaden grinned. Not just because of a good hand, but because he was dueling a new opponent. "If it's okay with you, I'll start things off! I draw!" Taking a second to register the card, he placed it in his hand. "First off, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman – Lv4/800/1200

Naruto was momentarily overcome by a feeling of amusement. Oh, the irony of this pairing.

But Jaden wasn't finished. "Then, I activate his special ability. Since he's alone on the field, I can draw two cards!" Doing so, he grinned widely. "And they're a couple of sweet ones! I equip my Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, raising his attack points by 800!"

On the field, Bubbleman knelt down while taking hold of a rocket launcher like device formed on his shoulder.

E. H. Bubbleman – Lv4/800/1200 → Lv4/1600/1200

"I'll lay a card face down, and end my turn," Jaden announced, lowering his dueldisk. "Your move!"

Once again, he was reminded of Jaden's enthusiasm for the game.

Meeting his grin with one of his own, "Let's go." Sliding a card from his deck, he recognized it immediately.

Elemental Hero Heat – Lv4/1600/1200

Placing it with the others, he appraised his hand with this new addition.

E. H. Heat – Lv4/1600/1200

The A. Forces

Hero Barrier

The Warrior Returning Alive

E. H. Poison Rose – Lv/1900/2000

E. H. Stratos – Lv4/1800/300

Poison Rose could come in handy with its special ability. It gained 200 attack points, losing 200 from defense, every time it inflicted battle damage. Unfortunately, he didn't have the necessary magic card needed. As a prerequisite for its summoning, the magic card Rose Bud needed to be activated. Which he didn't have in his hand.

Still, that left Heat and Stratos, and each had a useful ability that he could use.

"Well then, if you're gonna start off strong, so am I," he declared, selecting a card. "I summon from my hand Elemental Hero Stratos!"

All around, those that were paying the slightest attention to this duel went rigid.

Jaden was the only person in the academy who used Elemental Heroes. And here this new guy summoned one that they hadn't seen before.

There were many a murmured "What?"

A little over an hour later:

Syrus ran across the massive room to where he knew Jaden had to be. There was a loose crowd of onlookers who had finished their duels already, but he still had to do some squeezing to get through the crowd.

But soon enough he made it to the front.

Behind his oversized glasses, his eyes widened. "_No way._"

"What took you?" Looking to his left, he saw Bastian and Alexis, the former being the one to speak, contemplation marring his face.

"Then it's true?"

"So far," Alexis answered. "It's been pretty close."

"His monsters are also an interesting subject," Bastian added. Looking closer, Syrus frowned. He didn't recognize them.

"What monsters are those?"

Not even looking from the duel, "Elemental Heroes, Syrus."

Syrus huffed. "Not Jay's, I mean what are those monsters Naruto's using."

That earned Bastian's attention, and a little ire as well, but Alexis beat him to the punch. "Syrus, Naruto is using Elemental Heroes as well."

Syrus' eyes widened. "But-"

Stopping him before he could get started, Bastian knew what he wanted to say so answered ahead of the question. "You don't recognize them because Jayden's Elemental Heroes were the more popular versions. Naruto's cards are part of a different series that never really got as much attention." He wondered though, if the blonde had all the cards from that series. As there was one monster in it that was quite powerful.

Alexis shook her head. "It's amazing though. Not only are they both Elemental Hero users, but they're playing such an even game." Bastian said nothing, but nodded.

Back to the duel:

Each player was down to one monster apiece. Ironically, each was a fusion monster. Naruto had his E. H. Inferno, while Jaden had just brought out E. H. ThunderGiant. Not that the former would be keeping his monster.

In a blinding flash, E. H. Inferno was disintegrated.

"What's more, even though ThunderGiant destroyed a monster, he still has his direct attack. Go, ThunderGiant!" Jaden called, giving the order that would end the duel. The behemoth rocketed at the fellow E. Hero user and his empty field.

Clenching his fist at having been pushed this far, Naruto stood ready. He wouldn't win this duel, but…he wouldn't lose, either.

"I activate my trap!" The audience tensed at the declaration. "Ring of Destruction!" The facedown rose, revealing the trap card. It flashed and a second later, the explosive collar appeared on the inbound Elemental Hero ThunderGiant. "Sorry, Jaden, but I'm not going down alone!" Then a massive explosion erupted from the collar, consuming the field. Holographic smoke filled the arena floor. As it cleared, both players stared hard at one another as their respective life points fell to zero.

Jaden:

450LP → 0LP

Naruto:

1200LP → 0LP

"Did you see that?" asked an awed Syrus.

"We're standing right here, Syrus," Alexis answered. "It would be hard to miss." Rarely had they ever seen such an even match when Jaden was involved. But Naruto… He had matched him. And while he hadn't exactly won, he had made sure that Jaden hadn't either. With that last trap, he had forced them into a tie.

Bastion was lost in reflective silence. By the math, there was no reason for someone like Naruto to have been able to force a tie, let alone do as well as he had. His transfer test and dueling scores were strictly average, the same for the few quizzes they had been given so far in this first month back.

In fact, they were always average.

His steely gaze narrowed at an errant theory. Was the blonde really a darkhorse in disguise, hiding his real skill and intelligence? This would take greater study.

"Sorry, Jaden, but I didn't make any plans for losing, today," spoke Naruto, disengaging his duel disk. Out of the ordinary for most people, and yet normal for him, Jaden bore a wide grin, his eyes glinting.

"Don't sweat it, that was a tight duel! We've gotta get together for a rematch sometime." Naruto grinned back.

"Count on it."

AN/ What do you think?


	3. Flexing Muscles

Rise of the Kitsune Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thinking/Duel Spirit talking_

_**Demonic Voice**_

AN/ Crap! I'e had this on the computer for oer a week! But nooooooo, the site won't let me update. Found a way! For those curious, when opening the page, coming up with error message, in the url replace "property" with "content"!

Chapter 2, Flexing Muscles

"So, these are your comrades…" the young man murmured, flipping card after card.

…E. H. Avian…E.H. Sparkman…E. H. Burstinatrix…E. H. Bubbleman…E. H. Clayman. The most notable cards in Jaden's deck, not counting their fusion forms, and the favorite cousins to the ones in his own deck.

The reason he was talking to himself?

He wasn't.

"_Indeed._" Standing just behind him, glowing spectrally, was a translucent white figure highlighted by red and blue. The card that had attracted him into this world of games in the first place. The card that had stopped his hand those many months ago.

-Flashback-

"…"

His ears perked up. Had someone just called out to him? That was impossible, but still… Shaking his head he kept on walking.

"…"

There it was again, and this time he knew that he was being called. Stopping, he looked all around him, but saw no one around who was giving him their attention. Most were just walking by, though he did get the occasional glance from a girl or two.

Sometimes he wondered if it had been a curse. All of fifteen years in his world and nothing. Here and all of a sudden he's mister popular.

His eyes caught on something though. An old, yet well-kept hobby shop. It was like the ghostly voice was that of a siren. The door opened with the dull clanking of a cow bell as he pushed through it.

All around the small shop, shelves were stacked high with games and innumerable other boxed activities.

"…"

His wandering eyes locked in place, focusing on the paper box on a shelf on the side wall. Like most of the small boxes around it on the shelf, it held the small wrapped packs of the popular card game he'd heard about. Duel Monsters, was it? This particular box was full of a variety of packs, either older or less popular than the singled out ones still in their original boxes. Reaching into the mass of assorted packs, he shuffled through, taking vague passing glances at the covers. He stopped when he felt something…off…about one pack in particular.

"_What?_" he wondered.

"…"

Blue eyes widened. The…voice…felt like it was coming from within the pack of cards. Again, impossible. And confusing. Picking up the pack of cards, he gave it a scrutinizing once-over. It didn't seem different, or any more special than the others. So what was this feeling? Like a tingling down his spine…

"Can I help you?" Lifting his attention from the booster at the polite question, he met the good-natured gaze of a short, old man. He was dressed in faded overalls, a salmon colored button down, and a dark bandana covering grey, spiky hair.

Mind made up, he held up the pack. "Yes, sir. I'd like to get this."

Despite occasional, sporadic bouts of senility, the old man was still sharp. "Are you a duelist, by any chance?" he asked while ringing up the purchase.

"Nope. I don't even own any cards," he admitted. "Something inside just told me to get a pack." Okay, it was a partial lie, but, then again, he didn't feel like mentioning that he was hearing voices.

"So then are you just collecting, or might you learn to play the game?" the old man prodded amiably as the younger of the two opened the plastic wrapping. Pulling them out, he thumbed through each one. Their names, pictures, stats, etc.

They just seemed like ordinary bits of paper.

So what-

His hand tingled as it uncovered the next card, the sixth one in. Sensing a presence, he looked over his shoulder.

"Something wrong, sonny?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Just…thought I felt something," he excused. What was up with this card?

Leaning over the glass case, the old man peeked over to see the cards he'd gotten. A regular child that one. "Oh, hey! You got a good one!"

His brow rose in interest. "Really?"

There was an excited glow in the old man's eyes. "Oh yeah! See that? It's a variant, too!" pointing out portions of the depiction.

Solomon was old, not stupid. He had seen just enough of the world to know just how little anyone actually knew. Something had happened when the boy opened the pack of cards.

"On second thought, maybe I will get a few more packs," he mused aloud. The old man was fairly helpful, for the next hour explaining the ins and outs of dueling.

-Flashback End-

It hadn't been much longer when he'd met the spirit of the card. And now, it, he, stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. For the moment, the spirit's head barely cleared the ceiling. Almost entirely a dull white, it had a blocky, shape-driven design. Blue pauldrons adorned the tops of its shoulders. Another blue portion like a cap on its head, and a red gem covering where a sternum was in a human. It was kind of hard to describe in words.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

The duel spirit had been attracted to his spiritual presence almost immediately upon his arrival into this world. Though more often than not, the earthly hero would say it was because of his heart, which only served to confuse him at times. At first, he'd been wary, and even skeptical, but, over time, he'd gotten used to them. He'd only ever really talked to Terra Firma. The others in the series were embodiments of nature, and while he did get…feelings from the cards at times, he had yet to believe that they were anchors for duel spirits like his Terra Firma card.

Maybe one day he'd meet the duel spirits for those cards.

It was an interesting idea.

"_They are not as primal in their attachment to the elements, but they are all noble warriors,_" Terra Firma amended with a tone of respectful affection.

"Are they anchors?"

Terra Firma shook his head. "_No, though I sense life in them, they are not duel spirits, but one day they might become so._"

Stacking the cards back together, he set them aside. This had all stemmed from dueling Jaden. He could sense it in Jaden from a mile off. Not just in him, but in his cards. He, they, were special. And he was already fairly certain why.

What is loved…loves.

He loved to duel. Loved his cards. So much that the cards were becoming alive.

"Which just leaves the little furball," Naruto noted.

"_Winged Kuriboh. Yes,_" Terra Firma agreed. It too knew the underlying meaning of a spirit choosing a partner. Like itself and Naruto, the winged monster must have seen something in Jaden.

It would not tell the blonde, not unless he needed to know, but, as for the reason Terra Firma had been drawn to him… The boy was a hero. He all but dressed the part. It radiated from his very soul, resonation bringing Terra Firma's attention.

"I got one word for you, Sarge. "Shower." Try using one. It actually gets you clean!" Syrus snapped angrily.

Hassleberry glared back down at the diminutive Slyfer Red. "Oh, yeah? Well, you talk in your sleep! And what's with the nightlight? Oh, and for your information…I showered last week."

"Well next time stand _under_ the water!" Syrus countered.

Jaden shook his head before grinning back at his arguing buds. "Come on. You gotta chill out." Climbing off his chair, he stepped between them. "If we're all gonna be roommates you guys are gonna have to make some compromises. Now, I think we can settle all this with a group hug."

Hassleberry grumbled. "I don't do hugs."

"Because your stench scares everyone away!" Syrus snarked.

"There you have it, folks. The dweeb…in its natural habitat," Chazz narrated, catching their attention. Almost as one, the trio turned to the doorway, finally noticing Chazz and the camera he had trained on them.

Not seeming offended, Jaden stepped forward with the others. "Forget how to knock? And what's with the camera, Felini?"

Chazz looked down his nose at them. Big surprise there. "I'm pitching my life as a reality show. It's got a great premise." Turning to the side, losing himself to his thoughts, he rattled off his idea. "One talented young duelist…forced to live in a dorm of slackers. Talk about a ratings grabber. It's gonna make me a big star, heheh."

Syrus rolled his eyes. "With a big head!" he retorted, laughing with the others.

Naruto poked his head in before leaning against the door frame. Their voices tended to carry, not that the paper-thin walls didn't help, so he'd heard pretty much all of it. Okay, and maybe his hearing was better than humanly possible, but they didn't know that. "So then…it's fiction?" Chazz scowled.

But Jaden actually seemed to give the idea some thought. "You may be on to something here, Chazz, but…I think your show needs a plot twist."

Chazz looked indignant, not seeming to care the slightest for anyone else's advice. "What could be more interesting than watching me?"

Naruto counted off on his fingers, giving him the Letterman list. "Thumb screws? A root-canal? Reality television in general?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Heads turned to the doorway again, looking past Naruto, to see Alexis standing just in the door. More importantly, she was carrying a bag. The kind you use on trips.

Naruto tipped his head at her. "Hey."

"I think we found our plot twist, guys," Syrus offered.

Hassleberry nodded. "Jaden was right. Your show just got a whole lot better."

"What's up?" Jaden asked, as perpetually perplexed as ever.

Alexis let out a breath. Eyes shining with resolve, she explained. "I left my dorm for good. So, do you guys have room for one more?"

Jaden: "Yes-"

Hassleberry: "Well-"

Chazz: "Hallelujah!"

Syrus: "One more what?"

The Chancellor's office was dark, lit only by a solitary candle.

Bonaparte sneered at Crowler. "So tell me, monsieur. Who's gonna be our next big star? I'm just dying to find out."

Sitting behind the fair-sized desk, Crowler didn't seem bothered at all by the repartee. In fact, he seemed amused. "I'm sensing sarcasm. Trust me. This time my plan's absolutely foolproof!" Reaching into his jacket, he withdrew a small, wallet-sized photo. "_This_ is our ticket to fame: Mr. Syrus Truesdale. Younger brother of _Zane_ Truesdale, Duelist League professional. The press will eat this up." He turned the picture to show Bonaparte. "Do you know why? Because if he wins…we're promoting him to Ra Yellow." Crowler's smile was both gleeful and sinister. "_And, thanks to his big brother all eyes will be on our school!_"

Bonaparte was thinking along similarly personal lines. "_If he gets promoted to Yellow, there'll be one less slacker to contend with. Bringing mua one step closer to bidding the Red dorm adieu. Hahaha!_"

Chazz held his arms aloft dramatically, presenting the completed personal dorm room to his unofficial friends. That is, the people he would never officially recognize as his comrades. "I give you…Chez Chazz. The ultimate in dorming elegance."

Jaden was still reeling from the tour. "A spa with a waterfall? Don't you think that's overkill?" he asked, shaking his head.

Oh, we passed overkill somewhere between the bowling alley in the basement…and the three ring circus in the living room!" Syrus scoffed, griping at how unbelievable the "room" was.

Naruto just raised a brow at Chazz, looking at him skeptically. "You've never heard of "roughing it", have you?"

"Hnh! Not if I have anything to say about it," Chazz shot back.

Alexis was in admitted awe. "High ceilings, marble floors…I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm impressed, Chazz. It's awesome! And there's tons of space! So do you think I can crash here?"

Blinking in confusion, Jaden turned away from a kooky looking painting. "But, you were gonna crash in our room." But Chazz was already liking this new option. Finally, he and Alexis were getting closer!

"Zip it! You can't blame her for wanting the best."

"I guess. I mean, if you like high ceilings and hot tubs," Jaden laughed nonchalantly. Well, to him it didn't really matter. He could live without either…and he could also sneak a dip in the hot tub when Chazz wasn't around.

Chazz rolled his eyes at the perpetual idiot. "Let's see: live in luxury, or share a lumpy pillow with a family of roaches?"

It finally occurred to Syrus to ask a fairly pertinent question though. "So why'd you leave your dorm anyway?"

Turning away from her ongoing appraisal of the room, she looked up to where they stood on the raised level behind the sofa. "Well, get this…" reaching into the bag she'd been carrying with her since she'd joined them. After some rummaging, several of them gasped, as she pulled out and unrolled a frilly, red dress.

Jaden: "Huh…"

Hassleberry: "Nice, uh, erm, uniform there, ma'am."

Naruto looked at her shrewdly before smirking. "I always took you for a less frills, more slink kind of personality," he offered playfully.

Alexis scowled. "Oh please. This thing was all Crowler's idea."

Group: "Huh?"

She elucidated. "He actually wanted me to wear this thing…and sing…while I duel. What a joke! Some crazy idea about turning me into a dueling popstar. Can you picture me wearing this?"

"…"

"Guys?"

Chazz was actually giving it some thought, and liking what he was visualizing, his cheeks blushing.

"You're right. I mean…who'd wanna see you wear that thing?" Jaden joked, laughing. Sure, he hadn't mean it to come out like that, but…

"Uh…Thank you?"

Chazz scoffed, rounding on him. "Real smooth."

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? This isn't just about the dress. It's about Chancellor Crowler," Chazz explained.

"He's gonna wear the dress?" the Slyfer questioned.

Chazz grabbed his skull, as if in pain. "Gah!" Though, whether the pain was from Jaden's thick headedness, or the image of Crowler in a dress, well, let's call it a draw so as to spare potentially painful imagery.

But Alexis was there to help push along what Chazz had been trying to get at. "Now that Crowler's in charge, he's even more dangerous. All he wants to do is further his career. And he's using us! So we have to stop him!"

Jaden's expression hardened. "You're right! We can't let Crowler manipulate us just so _he_ can look good! Who's in?" Not that anyone even had the chance to answer as the door was immediately thrown open. Winded, Bastian threw himself into the room, his eyes frantic.

"Syrus? There you are!" sounding relieved upon spotting the diminutive Slyfer. The motley group of students turned to the door, most recognizing the Ra Yellow.

"Hey. Everything all right?" Jaden asked. He'd never seen the teen so worked up.

Hassleberry leaned over to Syrus. "Who's he?" But Syrus was too confused to answer.

"You were looking for me? What's up?"

Bastian, still gasping for air, managed two simple words. "A duel."

The short Slyfer went rigid.

"A duel? For me? Who am I dueling?"

Giving Bastian the time to catch his breath, they had all taken seats in The Chazz's room's common area, sharing an alcove of couches.

Bastian wasted no time on the small details. "A girl in Obelisk Blue. Her name is Missy. And I hear she duels with a deck of insect monsters."

On the opposite couch, Alexis' brow furrowed. She recognized that name. "Missy? Okay, that girl totally creeps me out. But I've seen her duel, and she's really good."

Chazz looked at Syrus with something almost akin to pity. "Well, congrats. You're Crowler's next victim."

Not that Jaden was as immediately negative about it as everyone else seemed to be. "Wait, Sy. This duel could be your big break!" He broke into a grin. "Yeah! You're gonna win! And prove everyone wrong! They're gonna see the brave Sy!"

Shaking like a leaf, Syrus looked across to him. "Jaden? One question. When you find the brave Syrus, can you do me a favor and let him know the wimpy one is looking for him? Maahaha!" and ran out of the room.

Hassleberry was right on his tail. "Wait! Truesdale!"

"Syrus!" but he was already too far for Bastian's words to reach.

"Where do you think you're going, son? Errg!" Hassleberry cleared steps and was out the door.

"Sy?" Jaden frowned.

"I can't help but feel lucky," Naruto broke in, putting his legs up on the coffee table.

Looking across at him weakly, "How's that?" Bastian asked.

"Well, my skills are so obscure that I'm overlooked," he laughed. "You know what they say about being in the spotlight? The red carpet has teeth." He laughed, personally finding the whole thing hilarious.

Hassleberry was perched on the top bunk, feet hanging down. Just below him, an oddly cocoon shaped bundle of blankets took up most of Syrus' bed. "Come on, soldier. Up and at 'em! You can't hide in there forever."

From within the blanket wrapping, Syrus' muffled voice filtered out. "Of course not. Just for a few days. A week, tops. But don't worry, I've got everything I need in here. Bottled water, a canned ham, Mr. FuzzyBear…"

The dino-dueling enthusiast looked ill. "I am not even gonna ask. Come on!" Having enough, he reached down and grabbed an exposed blanket end and yanked. The roll was thrown off the bed like an unraveling yoyo, soon spitting Syrus out onto the floor on his butt.

"Guh!"

Hassleberry set in to deliver the kind of speech his pappy, the general, would give in this sort of dilemma. "Listen up! Fear is your mortal enemy…and fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up, and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

"But…I'm afraid to!"

"Then you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No, you want to win! And not just against this "Missy" girl, but against your own fear. Now what scares you the most, Truesdale?"

"_We've gotta locate the source of this fear so we can launch a sneak-attack!_"

In his mind, Syrys was already keenly aware of his weakness. "_It's _Power Bond_. The card my brother gave me when we were kids. If I didn't have it in my deck I'd be nothing! In fact, _Power Bond_ is my ticket to the pro-League! So I could be just like Zane someday! But what if I realize I'm not good enough? Huh! Wait! That's my biggest fear! That everyone else will move on and leave me behind!_"

They were all on a boat, leaving him behind. Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, Bastian…and even Naruto. "_Later, Syrus! We're off to the pro-League!_" the leaving Jaden offered.

"_Don't leave me! I wanna go with you guys!_"

"_Sorry, Sy. You're on your own,_" Jaden offered.

"_Hold on! I don't want to be allllooooooooonne!_"

"I won't be left behind! I'm gonna fight my fear…but not right now!"

"It all comes down to you, Syrus," Naruto offered before leaving to go the bed. "None of us can force you to go through with the duel. You can choose to walk out on that stage and shape your own destiny…or bow away from this chance, and always wonder what could have been. All it takes to shape your destiny is belief. Belief in yourself."

Naruto smiled down from the stands. Syrus had been a little shaky from the start, and, by a little, he really meant a lot. But towards the end, a spark had lit in the little guy. He seemed to have a personal epiphany. It was always an amazing sight to behold…when someone started to believe in themselves. It was like watching a lamp suddenly come aflame, radiant in a warm glow. "Good for you, Syrus."

Syrus was promoted to Ra Yellow, but he still hung out around the Slyfer Red dorm.

"Hey! What's the deal? You're in my seat!" the small teen roared out.

Hassleberry looked up from his seat in confusion, a shrimp tail hanging from his mouth. "But you moved to the Yellow barracks."

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Syrus retorted. "I'll always be a Slyfer at heart. And I expect my seat to be empty next time!" His eyes filling with a new fire towards the end.

Hassleberry shot up, towering over Syrus who was now grinning in embarrassment. "Since when are you so tough?"

"Since I took your advice, Sarge," Syrus shot back.

Hassleberry's eyes narrowed. "Let's take it outside."

Sitting across from them, Chazz was near his limit. "Zip it! I'm losing my appetite here."

Not one to skip on an opportunity, Jaden leaned over. "Really? Thanks, Chazz!" Snatching up one of his fried shrimp.

"Huh! Hey! Drop that shrimp!"

"Who you callin' a shrimp?" Syrus snapped hotly.

"Hey! One battle at a time, soldier!"

Chazz started to freak out. "I want outta here!"

Having enough of Crowler, Bonaparte, and classes in general for the time being, the now resistant Obelisk student, had come up with a plan. She needed a duel. She needed a fight where she could go all out, and relieve some of the built up tension and aggravation.

And it also served to sate her curiosity when she decided to search out the supposed mystery duelist that had been the topic of choice in gossip for the last few weeks.

Mindy smacked another mosquito. "Ooooh," she whined. "Alexis, can't we go back yet?" Next to her, Jasmine's thoughts weren't too far away from the same idea. It was nearing midnight and still they were out in the woods.

In the small clearing, Alexis stood with her arms crossed. The only light was that of the moon that had managed to make it through the small opening in the trees, and she stood right at its edge. "You guys can go on back if you want, but I want to see if the rumors are true." It had been a long while since she'd had a challenge. And this rumored duelist was just what she needed to stretch her dueling muscles. "I want to see if he's as good as they say…if he even exists." Despite her unwillingness to be Crowler's pawn, and subsequent leaving of the dorm, they had still remained her friends. They were actually friends, despite the occasional thoughts of her as leader, and them her mindless followers.

"Oh, wait. That's why you're here?" The heads of all three young ladies shot around to see…no one. "If I'd known I would have made my presence known earlier." They looked up to find the source of the voice sitting on one of the larger branches of a tree to the side of the clearing.

"Wait. So you were here THE WHOLE TIME?" Mindy screamed before starting to rant. "You could have said something!" Jasmine restrained the girly Obelisk Blue.

The figure slid off the limb and fell to the ground. Landing lightly enough, he stood up and walked forward into the light. "Sorry," he apologized with a shrug as his figure was illuminated. "I just assumed you were here for the same reason I was. Fresh air under the moon on a clear night." He chuckled lightly, the sound resonating through the clearing. He was dressed in dark grey pants, wrapped at the ankles with bandages, a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, its fabric clinging tightly to a lean physique. Then, overtop, he wore an open, sleeveless, orange trenchcoat with black flames climbing the hem (sage jacket from manga). His face…was covered…by a blank porcelain kabuki mask. Silvery locks fell in long spikes, shadowing most of the face of the mask, but blue eyes glowed through the darkness regardless.

The trio was thrown.

Mindy was immediately switched from ranting to love struck, her eyes filled with hearts. Jasmine was silent in surprise. And Alexis, her reaction was mixed. He was rather well built, that was obvious, and his voice had such warmth that she had to hold back a shiver.

"So," he began, "I take it you're here to duel?"

Alexis snapped back to reality. "Uh…right!" she declared after a momentary pause. Extending her left arm, the dueldisk lit up and came to life. Nodding, the shadowed duelist brought his own arm forward, showing a publically available model dueldisk. The female Obelisk raised her brow at the dueldisk.

He caught her confused glance, understanding. "Commercially sold dueldisks have their advantages," he said slyly. "Now, shall we?"

Alexis smirked back good-naturedly. "So, what do I call you?" His head cocked to the side. "Let's make a bet," she proposed. "I win, you tell me your name. You win-"

"If it'll motivate you to win, a kiss."

Alexis stiffened at the idea, the slight prospect of loss flittering through her mind. No! She could win! She just had to focus!

"Like Alexis would lose!" spat Jasmine in support of her friend.

Bolstered, Alexis' eyes shone with resolve. "Alright! It's a deal! Now let's duel!"

Alexis: 8000HP

_: 8000HP

Reaching across, she pulled her first card of the duel. "Okay, I'll start things off by summoning Command Knight in defense position, and end my turn with two cards face down!" The monster appeared on the field, two large cards upside down behind him, and leaving her with three cards in her hand. She looked across at her opponent. She knew nothing about him, his deck, or his dueling style. '_I've got to play this carefully… I'll hit him hard and fast, and try to catch him off guard._'

'_Interesting opening gambit._' Of course he knew of Command Knight's special ability. Her warrior monsters on the field would get a 400 point boost to their attack as long as he was on the field. And as a result of it being a warrior type, Command Knight's own attack power went from 1200 to 1600. Then there were its high defense capabilities. Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed. This move left her open to adapt to most any move her opponent could make. A smile flickered over his lips. She was clever. He looked over his own hand and grimaced.

Double Summoning

Megamorph

Swords of Revealing Light

Gearfried the Iron Knight – Lv4/1800/1600

Malevolent Nuzzler

Damn, not good. It wasn't a bad hand. Gearfried was a reliable opener with his high attack, and Command Knight's effect was available to him also, raising his monster's attack from 1800 to 2200, yet he felt it was a little too soon to attack. And he couldn't boost the card's strength with Malevolent Nuzzler because of the monster's effect. Doing so would immediately waste the spell card, destroying it and sending it to the graveyard. He drew his opening card. Giving it a quick once over, he grinned.

"I set a facedown, and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack position. Then, I activate a spell card. Cup of Ace!" Inserting it into the slot, the card materialized to his left. "When activated, I toss a coin. Heads: I draw two cards. Tails: You draw two cards."

"Kind of risky."

Somehow, Alexis could just tell he was grinning underneath his mask. "Then let's see who's luckier. Go, Cup of Ace!" A large golden coin appeared in the center of the field, and it soon started flipping end over end. After a quick fall, it displayed its result. Heads. "Hmm, lucky me," the masked man chuckled jovially.

He drew two cards.

Kitsune Knight, Aspect Dark – Lv3/1300/1000

Pot of Greed

Good. Something to get the ball rolling. "I activate Pot of Greed, and draw a further two cards."

Chain Burst

Hayabusa Knight – Lv3/1000/700

This was good. Hayabusa, while being relatively weak made up for it in his ability to attack twice in one turn. A useful ability when properly managed.

"I'll place two more facedowns," thus leaving him with six cards in his hand. On the field was his Gearfried, and three others. Chain Burst, Malevolent Nuzzler, and… "And to end my turn, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords of, well, light descended from the heavens, surrounding Alexis and her lone monster.

Alexis eyed him coyly. "What? Not even going to attack?" Why didn't he attack? His Gearfried was powerful enough to destroy her monster.

"When the time's right," he answered back in his carefree tone. "For now, I believe it's your turn."

"Thanks." Alexis drew a card, giving her four. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords." The minicyclone shot from the materialized card and enveloped his activated spell. It erupted into a shower of pieces. "Now that that's taken care of, I summon Cyber Tutu in attack position." The monster, a pink-haired girl in red and white spandex with a tutu. "And thanks to Command Knight, she gains an extra 400 attack points. But it gets better. Since her attack is still less than that of your monster, she's allowed to attack you directly. Go, Tutu, and take a chunk out of his life points!" she commanded. The ballerina-like monster twirled towards him, and launched a side kicked him.

_: 8000 – 1400 = 6600LP

Alexis' LP: 8000LP

"You know, I expected better than this," she said, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Patience. It's my turn now." His hand went to his deck. Drawing, he felt a shock flow through him. Glancing at the card, he smiled. Not that he needed to look at it. He knew immediately what he'd drawn his connection with the card was so strong. '_Good to see you._'

"I'll summon Hayabusa Knight to the field." Pressing the button on his dueldisk, "And I'll equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing his attack power from 1000 to 1700. Now I'll attack. Go, Hayabusa Knight! Destroy her Cyber Tutu!" The birdheaded warrior launched at his opponent's monster, swords drawn.

"I activate a trap!"

He smirked behind his mask. "Sure you can afford to? I activate one of my own. Chain Burst!"

Alexis tensed. Chain Burst was a dangerous trap card, both for the opponent and the wielder. Regardless of ownership, if anyone wanted to activate a trap card, they had to pay 1000 life points per trap. But she couldn't let his monsters get a foothold. "Fine, I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor!"

Alexis' LP: 8000 – 1000 = 7000LP

Hayabusa blew apart as a result of the trap, and was sent to the grave along with the equip spell. He could have sacrificed 500LP to save the magic card, but it would have returned to the top of his deck preventing a potentially crucial draw. "I'll still attack your monster. Go, Gearfried!" The dark armored monster sliced through Cyber Tutu, the monster exploding.

Alexis' LP: 7000LP – (2200 - 1400) = 6200LP

"I end my turn."

Alexis was a bit shaken. For a moment, she'd thought this guy was all talk, but here she was with less life points than him, if only by a little. Steeling her resolve, "I draw!" She now had four cards in her hand, but her field was completely empty except for her Command Knight. And that monster was a bit of a hindrance as long as he had Gearfried out. Either her monster had to go, or his. "I activate a spell card from my hand, Polymerization, and, from my hand, fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon an even more powerful monster to the field. Come on out, Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader – LV7/2100/800

And its attack gained a boost from Command Knight, rising to 2500.

"I'll also switch my Command Knight from defense to offense. Cyber Blader, attack his Gearfried!" The monster shot across the field, delivering a spinning, slashing kick that shredded his knight.

_: 6600LP – (2500 - 2200) = 6300LP

"And now, Command Knight, attack him directly!"

_: 6300 – 1600 = 4700LP

"I end my turn," she finished smugly.

He had the activated Chain Burst and Gearfried on the field. His forces looked a little lean to him. And in his hand:

Double Summoning

Megamorph

Kitsune Knight, Aspect Dark – Lv3/1300/1000

And his ace in the hole…provided he could get it out on the field.

Regardless, he could use a good draw. His hand flew from his deck.

Call of the Haunted

A plan began to form in the back of his mind.

"Alright, first, I activate the spell card Double Summoning! This turn, I'll be able to normal summon two monsters instead of one. So, from my hand, I summon Kitsune Knight, Aspect Dark!" Slapping the card down, it materialized on the field.

Alexis stared. This was one of the strange monsters that had been rumored to be in his deck. A momentary dulled shimmering and the monster came forth. It was a cloaked, humanoid monster in knight's armor, the helm with a fox-like maw complete with glowing eyes and ears. Behind it, a solitary black and silver tail swayed. Standing proud, its arms were crossed over its broad, cloaked chest.

"Then, I activate a trap!"

"Wait! You don't have any traps on the field!"

Voice filled with playful mirth, "You're right, except for my Chain Burst, I don't have a trap on the field, but I do have one in my hand. And thanks to my Kitsune Knight, Aspect Dark, I can play it directly from my hand!"

Alexis was thrown. What an ability!

"I can only do so once per turn, and it costs me 500 life points, but it's still pretty handy."

_: 4700LP – 500 = 4200LP

"So, I activate Call of the Haunted from my hand to summon Hayabusa Knight from the graveyard to the field."

_: 4200LP – 1000 (Chain Burst) = 3200LP

Hayabusa now stood alongside his Kitsune Knight. "And this is where the tide turns. Feel honored, I don't usually bring this out. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon, from my hand, the mighty…**Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox!**" A lightning bolt exploded onto the center of his side of the field, blinding all.

Several turns later:

_: 2700LP

Alexis: 0LP

Alexis fell heavily to her knees, completely overwhelmed by the ferocity of her opponent's attacks the last few turns.

"Alexis!" both Jasmine and Mindy cried, rushing to her side, but someone else got to her first.

"Here," and when she looked up, she found the masked duelist with his hand outstretched to her. Cautiously, she took the proffered hand and was pulled easily to her feet. "You did well," he praised.

"I lost," she countered tersely.

"True, but so far you're the only one to actually push me. I could have just as easily lost the duel. Now, as for the bet…"

She tensed, about to protest, but was caught off guard further as he pulled her hand to his masked face, slid the covering upwards, exposing the lower half of his face, and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "A pleasure to duel you." Noticing her perplexed expression as he pulled away. "What? I'm not the kind of jackass who'd take advantage of someone else," he shot defensively, pulling the mask back down over his still unseen face. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure," and turning, he started walking away. Before he got to the edge of the darkness of the trees, "I ask that you keep it to yourselves, but you may call me…Kyubi," and he melted away. Literally fading away.


	4. New Things Every Day

Rise of the Kitsune Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thinking/Duel Spirit talking_

_**Demonic Voice**_

Chapter 3, New Things Every Day

It hadn't just been his cards. He did indeed have some that she'd never heard of before, but…again, it wasn't the cards. The way he played was like he was several moves ahead of her. And the feeling surrounding him, like he'd never once doubted his ability to win. Like Jaden. She had no doubts about the rumors now. He was just as good. Better, even.

"Alexis!"

"Hm?" Alexis jerked. Sitting at her desk, chin propped up in her palm, she had somehow gotten lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to the class, and that it had come to a close. Jasmine had been calling to her for a minute now and only just got her attention.

"Hey, you okay? Come on, next class."

"Oh, uh, coming."

She hadn't told the others yet. Mindy and Jasmine knew, having been there, but she hadn't told the others. Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastian, Chazz… They would all doubtless want to hear about the mystery duelist, as, to her knowledge, she was the first in their group to face him. And she was absolutely certain Jaden and Bastian would be demanding details. The former because he was always game for a good duel, and the latter due to his intensely inquisitive nature.

The Newly Built Slifer Dorm Addition:

"Why'd you invite them over?" Chazz growled, pointing out the assemblage of Slifer's, Naruto and Jaden, and the trio of Ra's, Hassleberry, Bastian, and Syrus, sitting at various locations throughout the common area of his luxurious dorm room.

"Oh, c'mon, Chazz. You know you care."

"What I _care_ about is the stink of loser in my room."

"That's not our doing, Chazzy-boy," Naruto sniggered. Chazz looked about ready to boil over.

"Can you guys maybe get along for a few minutes?" Alexis pleaded, exasperated.

"What's up, Alexis?" Jaden questioned, lounging on the couch. "In your email it sounded pretty important."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she paced back and forth in front of them until, finally, "Remember the gossip about the mystery duelist that started popping up towards the beginning of the semester?"

"The who?"

Alexis could have slapped herself, and, by the groans, so could a few others. Anyone and everyone had forgotten just how dense Jaden could be. He didn't listen to the local banter like the rest of them. "Some punk's been challenging students to duels and beating them, badly," Chazz supplied irately.

"I've heard he uses cards that we've never even heard of," Syrus put in.

Jaden's eyes glowed with joy.

Bastian chewed his lip as he contemplated before looking up at her. "Why do you ask, Alexis?"

"I met him." Those that had heard the rumors, sans Jaden, all suddenly leaned forward in interest at her matter-of-fact admission.

"Really?" Syrus asked, awed.

"What kind soldiers does he have in 'is army?" drilled Hassleberry. "'s he like Special Forces, or somethin'?" utilizing his ever present military jargon.

"So who is he?" Chazz questioned, using a snide tone to hide his curiosity, and irritated at someone getting more attention in the school than him.

Jaden was too busy drooling over a potential badass duel to even think up a question of his own.

Alexis huffed at the bombardment of questions. But, then, she'd expected as much. "I was pretty wound up a few nights ago, and needed to burn off all that stress. So Mindy, Jasmine, and I went looking for him, to prove if he existed or not." Okay, so maybe she'd actually dragged them along. No big difference, right?

"And?"

"He just appeared out of nowhere," she explained. "I swear it was just the three of us, and then he's there."

"What? Like "poof"?" Chazz scoffed, shaking his head.

Alexis nodded. "More or less. He was sitting in a tree."

"What does this mystery man look like?" but Bastian's question was interrupted at the end as Jaden's irrepressible nature finally got the better of him.

"Nah, skip it. How was the duel?" the hyper Slifer interrupted. Alexis rolled her eyes at Jaden.

Deciding to answer Bastian before getting to Jaden, "Six, maybe six-two. Well built. Wiry. Silver hair. Glowing eyes." She surprised herself at how much attention she'd paid to him…physically.

Syrus shivered. "His eyes glowed? Freaky."

"Come on!"

"Okay, Jaden. Okay. At first, I didn't expect much of him. When I saw he was using a first gen. dueldisk, I thought it was all a joke, but…he proved me wrong. His moves were patient, methodical, and every now and then he would throw out a card I've never heard of, with weird abilities." She gave them the play-by-play, to the best of her ability.

"So then it was only the two cards you didn't recognize?" Alexis nodded. Bastian cupped his chin contemplatively. "I think we can all agree that none of us have heard of those cards before." The others nodded. "It intrigues me that they were both kitsune monsters."

"Why's that?"

"Read more mythology, Syrus," Bastian chastised lightly before clearing his throat in preparation for what would doubtlessly be an enlightening lecture to them all. "There are countless stories and lore about fox spirits. Their cunning and wisdom are the stuff of legend." His words almost sounded like praise. Appreciation for nonexistent creatures said to live by their skill and cunning, surviving by their wits, their intelligence. To him, such was to be greatly admired. "What troubles me is the other card he used."

"Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox," Alexis repeated breathily. There wasn't much mere words could do to describe being in the presence of that summoned card. Its attack wasn't too extraordinary. It was high, but… There was just something about its presence. She'd offer up the knowledge of that feeling…if she understood it herself. "_It was like he could take me out at any time, but…I think he was testing me._"

Chazz leaned forward in his chair, his usual arrogance exchanged for intrigued curiosity. "What about it? It's just a card right?"

Bastian looked at the former Obelisk in disappointment. Obviously, having the means to get a superior education didn't necessarily mean he would utilize it. "In mythology, Kyubi was the greatest and most powerful of demons. One of the nine tailed demons, legend describes it as a walking natural disaster, unstoppable and unavoidable."

Alexis considered for a second that the mystery duelist called himself Kyubi. Where did that fit in? She could definitely describe him as "unstoppable" by his dueling towards the end. Or was it all simply an act, using the mythical demon's name and image?

Naruto scratched his head before adding his own two cents. It would look kind of weird if he didn't appear at all interested. Leaning forward from his seat on the corner of the couch, he rested his elbows on his knees, giving them the impression that he was deep in thought. "There are a few lighter stories describing Kyubi as a guardian spirit of the forests, but most simply speak of its arrival and the destruction that followed in its wake. It's just as likely that neither are true, and, should Kyubi have ever existed, it was something else entirely. But there's no real proof for either view of it. It's all hearsay."

Jaden was visibly shaking in his seat. "I have _got_ ta duel this guy!" he all but shouted enthusiastically. It took three of them to hold the hyper Slifer down so he wouldn't immediately go tearing out the door.

Obelisk Blue, Girls' Dorm:

It was much later that night, when the lights had gone out and most everyone else had long been abed, that Alexis was still going over the structure of her deck, searching for ways to improve it. She wanted to find a way to revamp it for opponents like Kyubi. Her old deck was good against most any opponents on the island…with a few exceptions.

Jaden

Bastian

Kyubi

Chazz, though she was loathe to admit it.

Naruto, potentially.

And, maybe even Syrus someday soon.

Each could stand a decent chance against her deck.

But she wasn't threatened by that. Oh no, this was a challenge. Her loss to Kyubi, while not on the books, still bolstered her resolve to get stronger. At the very least, she would design a spare deck to beat Kyubi.

Not Too Much Later:

Alexis typed the name into the search engine she usually frequented.

Kyubi…

There were a few choices, mostly advertising and a few mythology websites. There was even a posting by a student from Duel Academy. She clicked on that, but was back to the search a minute later as there was nothing new. She had been hoping it would be easier than this, but she wasn't about to give up.

Clicking on one of the mythology sites, she was brought to a page detailing the mythology of kitsune in general.

Tricksters and thieves, they were renowned for their intelligence and cunning. Conversely, they were sometimes considered to be the wisest of creatures. Guardians of the forests, they watched from the sidelines as humanity emerged.

Getting near the end, she came across a rather…pertinent…foot note. It detailed that, in most tales, kitsune would gravitate to certain individuals. Some who the kitsune simply found interesting, or, sometimes, those it was attracted to.

For a brief moment, that latter bit flashed through her mind and she blushed lightly. Shaking her head, she continued.

As if to purposely frustrate her, there was a small bit detailing the…sexual nature of kitsune. Sometimes promiscuous, those that they did bond to were considered to be quite lucky, though exceedingly rare.

Clicking on the link to the legend of Kyubi, she was taken to a new page.

There were actually many depictions, ranging from old paintings and mosaics all the way up to current pieces of art and doodles.

What continued to irk her with every passing second was the hearsay nature of ever single page.

There was really only one source to find out the truth about the duelist Kyubi…

It took a few days, but she was satisfied enough to take her new deck out for a test drive.

Though it had been difficult what with the drama surrounding Jaden. That Aster had been a real ass on television. There wasn't a one of them who didn't know, flat out, that Jaden was the one who really rocked the Elemental Heroes. Well, that set anyway. Worse, or at least more annoying, Jaden didn't seem bothered at all at the slanderous remarks toward him. Instead, he was enthralled by the heroes he'd never known or considered before. Sometimes…she really wanted to slap him. Just to try and see if it would knock some sense into him.

Still…in his final remark, the jerk had announced that he'd be returning to Duel Academy. She couldn't wait to take a piece out of his hide for being such an…such an asshole, allowing herself to slip just a little.

And if she was holding Kyubi as the standard, she _knew_ her deck would be more than enough to kick him in the ego.

She slid the cards back into their holster. With what little she knew from just the one duel, she'd made a few changes in the structure, actually finding and improving a few weak points. Grabbing her dueldisk, she walked out of her room, cautiously slipping out of the dorm.

Getting caught would get her no answers.

She started off where she'd met him the first time, but the tree he'd been occupying was vacant. Waiting for nearly an hour, she was sorely tempted to head back. Late as it was, it was almost early. She couldn't be at her best in classes if she was half asleep. Frustration gnawing at her patience, she prepared to stomp back to her dorm room in disappointment.

"Ah, good evening." Looking to the side, she saw him. Kyubi. Different than before, he was decked out in a normal t-shirt and jeans, but the mask remained. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't expecting anyone tonight."

"Yet you're here anyway," she retorted, feeling some vindication for her resolve to wait him out.

"Well, when a stunning young woman enters the forest so late at night, she's either a wiccan…or she's looking to duel the great and awesome Kyubi." Nothing. "Really? Not even a chuckle? A smile?" Kyubi groaned before massaging his left temple. "Okay, okay. I get the message."

A Little Over Two Hours Later:

She stomped back to her dorm room.

What did it take to beat this guy?

She was certain her deck was better. Then again, it had to be. If it hadn't been any better…he wouldn't have brought out any of his other unknown cards. One more. And she'd taken a larger chunk out of his life points too, while retaining more. So she'd improved. Just…not enough.

Kitsune Knight, Aspect Light…

But she'd managed to get him to talk a little. At least, more than in the last duel.

A Few Days Later:

"Guys! Guys! Have you heard?" Syrus practically broke the door down to the Slifer dorm cafeteria. Throwing himself into the room, he almost knocked Chazz over.

"Hey! Watch it, dork!"

The miniscule former Slifer paid little mind to the ragging, provided he even heard it to begin with. His eyes, shining as they were, spoke of blind excitement. Looking at his friends, he unburdened himself. "Industrial Illusions just announced the release of a new series of cards this week!"

Jaden's eyes shot wide. "Really? Sweet!"

"All right!" Hassleberry crowed. "Private! Tell me, are they dino cards? I been waitin' for some new soldiers for a while now."

Finally seated, Chazz rolled his eyes at them. Sure, new cards were a big deal, but that was no reason to act like a little kid about it. Sniffing at their infantile reactions, he haughtily tucked into his rice and battered shrimp.

"So, what's the deal, Sy?" Jaden questioned after they'd all calmed down enough to allow the diminutive Ra the chance to catch his breath and take a seat.

"Chumley sent me an email about an hour ago," Syrus explained. "He couldn't say much, but he did manage to let out the name of the series."

"Spill, soldier."

"The pack. It's called Powers of Old," he replied, closing his eyes and taking a sagely pose.

Anticlimactic.

"That's it?" Jaden questioned. "But…that doesn't tell us anything."

Chazz scoffed. "No, duh. Pegasus wouldn't let anyone know what the pack was about if he didn't want to."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he _let_ your friend send the email," Naruto offered over a forkful of broccoli and rice. "You know, stir up the rumor mill? Get the crowd worked up and sell more cards that way." Of course, he already knew about the pack. Quite a few of the cards had been of his own design. This series of cards would be a tribute to the spirit of his world.

Chazz nodded sagely, as if the idea met his approval.

Seriously, that boy needed to be humbled…continuously, until the message set in.

Duel Academy, the Northern Forest, 1:58AM:

More than once, he'd wondered about the island. Boring subject? Less so than you'd think. It fascinated him, the number of spirits in residence. Did they manifest there? Were they attracted by the duelists? Is it possible they'd been there even before the school had been built? Questions for thought.

He'd casually asked about the oddities that he'd heard went on on the island in the past. That's when he'd learned of the late Professor Banner, head of the Slifer dorm when he'd been around. He'd wondered about that. They were the only dorm without a head. But none of that was as grudgingly annoying as the fact that, according to what he'd learned, most of the questions about duel spirits and the island itself could've been answered by him. Chalk it up to poor timing.

He didn't go out at night just to duel opponents he saw potential in. He also idly explored the island, and not just geographically. He found the abandoned dormitory easy enough. The barrier between worlds was decidedly thinner there. Or, perhaps it would be more accurate to describe it as more malleable. Regardless of his understanding…that place sent his skin crawling.

Most recently, there was the well where students discarded unwanted cards.

It wasn't really all that spectacular, just a hole in the ground ringed by a lip of stacked cobblestone. Curious, he climbed onto the edge and, bypassing the ratty ladder, fell into the abyss.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip-lop…

Drip…

Silver eyes glinted brightly, cutting through the darkness. True to form, he found many cards scattered around, most of them being unpopular, thus why they were tossed. "Ooh, don't have you," he chirped picking up one in particular and wiping it off. Slipping it in a pocket, he continued on. There was a distinct feeling…

"_This place has known a great many spirits,_" Terra Firma offered, preferring speak instead of forming completely. Never one to waste, him. But that definitely explained the feeling. It was synonymous with the energy of a duel spirit, but in numerous numbers long faded.

"…Chazz," he remembered.

"_Indeed. Though it would appear that there are still spirits in residence._" Eyebrow cocking, he scanned the dank surroundings. It was almost pitch black, to anyone else, but even for him it was fairly dark. There. A crevice in the rock wall, secluded from the rest of the cave by a remaining pool of water, possibly the last vestige of the original well's source. Over the distance, he could make out a dim glimmering from within, and, now that he knew to look, he could sense it as well. Soles crunching and squishing through the murky pockets of water, he crossed over until, coming to the pool, he stepped out and onto the surface.

Water walking…gotta love it.

It was a gash in the rock. By its odd formation, he guessed that long ago flowing water had worn away at the wall, grazing an air pocket. Kneeling before the hole, he was rewarded with the sight of a feebly glowing light. "Good evening?" trying to sound cheerful. The light jerked before brightening.

Had it been dormant, sleeping?

"_You can see me_," the light chirruped, startled.

"Well…yeah," he affirmed. He backpedaled as the light floated over and out. Standing back up, the light hovered around his head, bobbing around. "Why didn't you leave with the others?"

"_They left with the grumpy boy, when he came for cards,_" the light answered.

"Where's your card?"

"…_I don't have one_," it answered meekly, shyly.

"You don't have one?"

"_It is possible that there is simply no card here,_" Terra Firma suggested.

It was true, he'd come to realize, that often times a card acted as an anchor for duel spirits. Not that that was the end of it. It was all rather complex and technical. Meaning that this spirit had no anchor. He supposed that existing with our without was a matter of preference. Yet he felt an ambient loneliness. "Who are you?" Radiating a sense of weak, but increasing, joy at having company, the light grew, shifting.

Speaking chiefly from the male libido…bad idea.

She was beautiful. Excruciatingly cute, but beautiful. Dressed in a robin's egg blue outfit, shoulder-less and with a pink tutu-like bottom, she bore also a pair of blue, pink lined, vambraces, blue knee-high boots, a gold and blue scepter, and a hate composed of cascading segments in the shape of a cone over her bright blonde hair.

Okay, even a rookie duelist would recognize her.

"…Huh," he managed, impressed. "Dark Magician Girl. Didn't see that coming." Letting off a bubbling giggle she floated around him.

"_I'm surprised,_" she openly confessed. "_There are very few people who can see spirits._" But her happiness was strained, forced.

"How long have you been down here, alone?" he asked.

"…_A while,_" she replied touchily.

"And no one came to get you? You never went looking for a duelist partner?"

Shrugging, her cuteness reaching new heights, "_My card isn't very common. The price of fame,_" she explained sadly, but trying for humor. "_None of the students have ever had one._" But it was more than just the card. It was also compatibility that drew the spirit's attention. "_I could leave when there was enough energy, but never for very long, and then I'd have to come right back. I used to have company,_" she looked around the cave, "_But then the grumpy boy came and took all of the cards here with him, and the other spirits went with him. It's…been a while since I've had anyone to talk to,_" she admitted, floating around a little. Stretching her legs as it were.

Terra Firma knew the boy well enough already to see the signs. Her story had gotten to him, plucking his proverbial heartstrings. Which would lead to only one thing. Such was just one of the attributes of character that had garnered his attention to begin with.

"Do you want to leave this place?" he asked her directly. Dark Magician Girl blinked owlishly.

"_But I have no card,_" she reminded, excusing the proposal.

"Something that can always be remedied," he countered assuredly. He could see the spark in her eyes. The very moment he'd made the offer, her eyes had glowed at the thought of freedom. He could also see her near panicking urge to nod, but was silently pensive.

As if to goad her into accepting, or maybe to assuage her doubts, "_A spirit may gravitate to a duelist regardless of a card,_" Terra Firma reminded. Naruto nodded. "_Though such is usually a matter of compatibility and permission._" Big blue eyes sought his silver ones.

"It's fine with me," he answered affably, an amiable grin adorning his face. And he wasn't alone in that. Her gleeful smile was enough to make his week.

Nearly A Day Later:

Unlike Terra Firma who appeared only when needed, she floated around him, bubbly and full of life. It reminded him of the old days, but…then again, he'd been obnoxious whereas she was cutely so. Her eyes were almost always wide as she flitted around, taking in the sights around them. She'd been out close to a year ago, but being stuck in that cave for so long had only made her more eager to see…everything, no matter if she'd seen it before.

She would mostly stick close to him, but that didn't stop her from exhibiting her trademark enthusiasm. While he sat in class, trying not to drop off, she was buzzing around him, floating around the class. He knew Jaden could see spirits, having one, but it was with silent gratitude that he found his fellow E. Hero user to be either several people away, or simply asleep.

"_Why's he so grumpy?_" she asked him quietly. "_He looks funny._" He tried not to smile, let alone laugh outright, at her private comments towards Professor Crowler as he lectured.

She needed a card though. That is, he felt she deserved one. But looking it up, just to be certain, he was made again aware of just how prized some of the monsters used by one Yugi Muto had become. Fortunately…he might have a way to fix that. After all, he had the ear of the card game's creator.

Industrial Illusions (Less than two days after Naruto's foray into the well, and two days before the new pack is released):

The intercom on his desk beeped dully. Depressing the button, "What is it, Gerald?" he asked, sighing at the expected little nuisance coming his way. That was usually the case when he was called. Why, oh why, did no one ever just call to tell him something interesting, something fun.

"Sir, there's a video call for you on the secure line."

It was a toss-up. What did he hate more? Being interrupted when he asked not to be, or being stuck at his desk taking care of the monotonous little tasks of running his company. Oh, but to be out there, right now, dueling… Sighing, he shoved the latest progress report aside before reaching over and taking up the glass of wine that had helped him along, a guilty pleasure that he allowed himself.

He could afford to. After all…he was the boss.

But a video call on the secure line? There were only a handful of people who had that number. All of whom were…interesting. Kaiba had it, but then he liked to antagonize the young man so. Little Yugi had it, but he never called. There were a few others, but… "By all means, put it through," he insisted. The videophone on his desk came to life, and he was quite thrilled to see his latest discovery on the other end.

"Pegasus."

The game creator smiled broadly before leaning back in his highbacked chair, feet propping on the edge of his desk. "Well well, if it isn't my latest business partner. How are you, Naruto-boy? I was so hoping you'd stay in touch."

Unless things were dead serious, that man never was. He'd noticed that the man could just talk and talk, unless steered. "I have a favor I need to ask." Cocky smirk turning into a wicked grin, the platinum blonde.

"A favor? Of moi?"

"I need you to find something for me: a card."

Mood killer. "Is that all?" Pegasus pouted. "And I had such aspirations for you, Naruto-boy."

"It's for a friend."

"Naruto-boy, I expect more interesting things of you," Pegasus chided, head shaking in disappointment. "A card? That's all? I make so very many. Is it at least a very extraordinary card?"

"My friend is very _attached_ to that card. Like a kindred _spirit_." Pegasus blinked his sole visible, not to mention existing, eye. Was he hinting at what he thought he was?

"A friend, you say?" he inquired, curiosity reinvigorated.

"A very _special_ friend," the enigmatic teen emphasized.

Pegasus beamed, breaking into a wide grin. Clear his books, he had something more entertaining to do instead of work!

Two minutes of explanations later, the line going dead, Pegasus was practically giddy.

My, my, Naruto-boy, but you _do_ know how to make things exciting, don't you?" falling just shy of giggling. A fascinating development, this. To think that he would attract such…memorable parties.

The original Elemental Heroes…and now…

He couldn't help the mirthful laughter now.

Thoughts of looking for existing copies of the sought after card were immediately trashed. The card was rare, true, but not terribly so. No, his reason was simple: the card he needed would have to be _special_, as was the heavily emphasized term of the night. He felt that all-too-familiar thrill. The energetic surge that came with serendipitous inspiration. Jumping right up from his seat, he bounded out of his office, throwing himself out the doors. "Hold all my calls for the rest of the day. I don't care who they're from," he ordered. "I'll be in my office in R &D," too enthralled in his mental designing to even note the words of his assistant.

No, he had visions coming to him.

He would make the card perfect.

He wasn't really aware of the trip between his office and his workspace in the card studio. Creative juices flowing, he'd rolled up his sleeves and started work, not caring the slightest for his pomegranate red suit.

Duel Island, Saturday Morning, 9:31AM (Two days after Naruto contacts Pegasus):

"BAM!BAM!BAM!"

"WHAM!"

"######!"

"THUMP!"

"Uuuunnnnn."

"Naruto! Are you there?"

Sprawled on the floor, his sheets were tangled around his legs, but he was focused on the throbbing goose egg on his crown. He'd been seriously under. So much so that the sudden knocking had sent him face-first into the solid wood frame of the bed above his. Ouch. But he fought through the pain. Instead, the kind of glare he was sending should've sent the door up in flames just for the sin of being between him and the potential corpses on the other side.

"Get up, dude! You gotta move!"

"Urge to kill…rising," he grumbled, almost snarling.

Tinkling giggles reminded him that his room of one was hardly that. Floating over him, Dark Magician Girl beamed down at him, hands over her mouth so as not to burst into open laughter. "_Aw, you know they're good people,_" she teased soothingly.

Brow arching, "And Syrus?" It was fair play. She'd told him about the last time she'd managed to leave the cave for a breath of fresh air. It had only been possible because of an island-wide costume carnival. The high spirits had provided enough ambient energy for her to take form and participate. He knew it was still a touchy subject, and regretted it just a little at her weak pout.

"_Yes, I suppose he is,_" she admitted, taking the higher road. When she'd mentioned him, he'd managed to get the story out of the group about the festival, and Syrus' not-so-secret crush. Former crush. The diminutive teen had apparently given up on his card crushes after accidentally getting flashed over the summer. The highlight of his vacation, it had ruined him for anything less than a real girl. Something that, ironically, he was still to shy and nervous to even try for.

"Narutooooo," Syrus whined through the door.

Still rubbing his aching skull, "What?" he snapped loudly, holding back as much venom as he was able in his compromised physical and mental state.

"Hurry up, man, or you're gonna miss it!" Jaden's voice broke in.

Groaning, he stumbled upright, kicking the sheets from around his leg. Pulling on a shirt over his boxers, making himself barely presentable, he stomped for the door. DMG faded out. If Jaden was there, then she could be seen, and, for now, that was something they didn't need to know yet. "By the God cards, _what_?" ripping the door open and baring down on them.

Syrus looked about ready to clock him. "What do you mean "what"?" he contradicted, spluttering in exasperation. "Don't you remember? Today's the day the new pack comes in," talking to him like he was a four year old, irony being that he, himself, looked like one. "We've got less than an hour! If we don't get there in time, we might not get any. We'd have to wait a whole 'nother week for the next delivery!" New cards were a big thing on the island.

"Oh, hey, and, dude, you got some snail mail earlier," Jaden informed, pulling an envelope from his back pocket. "Who's…Jiraiya?"

The blonde teen went unnoticeably rigid. Oh. _That_ letter.

The letter had been a way for Pegasus to contact him. He was the sole person in this world that knew who he was, so he left a contact in case it was absolutely necessary. He considered the use of Jiraiya's name as poetic, what with the sannin's oddness compared to that of Pegasus.

A little manipulation, some misdirection, a helping of sleight of hand…and he had a fairly bulletproof explanation for his new card. A rerelease added to the new series as a simple…bonus. Not obscenely rare, but infrequent enough so that the card's mystique would remain. Hell, as a "just in case," Pegasus had packaged the card in a pack. Had Jaden actually paid any attention, he'd have noticed that the person who'd dropped off the letter wasn't the mailman, but the courier who'd dropped off the new series of cards.

"_Is that it? Is it? Is it?_" DMG ranted from the very moment he'd got away from prying eyes. However, given that he'd needed to let a number of people know he'd gotten the card in order to ensure that fewer questions were asked down the line, that meant for such a conversation he had to be alone. Appearing as a thumb sized ball of light, hovering over his shoulder, she watched avidly as he pulled out an opened pack of cards. Slipping the cards out, he flipped through until the desired card was found.

"_It's beautiful,_" she cooed dreamily, transparent form coalescing from the light.

"Well…it _is_ you," he reminded. Her semi-transparent cheeks flushing brightly. And it was her, but, unlike the original, this picture was altered. Wand in her right, that same hand was on the brim of her hat, as if to pull it down over her eyes, her left hand extended in a victory sign, and winking broadly while smiling. In his eyes, the image fit her personality to a t.

He had just the place for her card, too. She was perfect for his E. Hero deck as one of his very few spellcasters.

Regardless of this string of positives, he felt something off on the wind, figuratively speaking. His instincts were telling him trouble was looming on a very close horizon.

"Hurry up, dude, or you'll get left!" Jaden warned from the outside, reminding him of his surroundings.

AN/ While in truth I know that there will always be critics, I hope this latest chapter is enjoyed. Times are still rough, so, while I am writing more again, I am too frazzled to be really sure on quality at the moment.

This chapter is priarily filler, and character and event development. Next chapter will have more dueling, some original, and some not-so-original.

Next Time: A New Breed of Hero (not the real title, just the time frame of content) and The Coming of the Nine (working title; one guess)


	5. Bashing Skulls

Rise of the Kitsune Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto.

Speaking Normally

_Thinking/TV(and most technology)/Duel Spirit talking_

_**Demonic Voice**_

AN/ First and foremost, I'm sorry to say that this chapter does not yet mention Jaden vs Aster. I was surprised to find the volume too much to get into that just yet, but next chapter for certain.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bashing Skulls

Flashback News Clip:

"_-And as for the cards themselves… In this latest release, I have a few surprises for the lucky few who find them. First, the rerelease of a popular card from the past, but, more importantly, this pack hosts nine individual cards, each, one of a kind in the world. Together, they are called, simply enough, The Biju._"

Present News Feed:

"_And now, just hours after the release of his latest set of cards, packs are flying from the shelves. Many veteran duelists might see some similarities to the original release of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as packs are being sold in abundance. Collectors and duelists around the world search for the immediately prized cards Pegasus himself announced the creation of._"

* * *

Duel Academy Island:

"Aww, man…"

"You can say that again," Syrus huffed. After Pegasus had first made the announcement, closer to home, academy students had thrown themselves at the card store for a chance at any one of the nine special cards. There was no line. As more and more arrived for the delivery, the line turned into a crowd, one that had no intentions of being limited to "one at a time." Meaning that, while they were fairly close to the front, the Slifer group barely got one pack between the three of them. To their joint disappointment, it did not contain one of the aforementioned super rare cards. Still, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Jaden had split the pack between themselves.

"Kitsune Knight…Aspect Dark," Syrus mused, picking up the card, while trying to forget his disappointment. Just like any other who'd bought one of the packs, he'd been hoping to see one of those rare cards. "Isn't that one of the cards Alexis talked about? Y'know, one of the ones that Kyubi guy uses?"

Jaden actually had to think about that, but Hassleberry was more on the ball. "Hey, you're right." Taking the card, he looked it up and down. The name matched, and so did the effect. "Wait, then how'd he get 'em?"

"What?" Jaden asked from the sidelines, not understanding what they weren't saying.

"Exactly," Syrus agreed. "How did he have a card that didn't come out until today?"

Finally understanding, barely, "Oh!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Wow, thought your ears were going to start smoking there, Jaden," Naruto heckled, dropping his tray down on the table.

"Oh, hey, dude."

"Where've you been?" Dropping into his seat, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Card shop."

Syrus groaned in phantom pain. "No point going there. It's been picked clean!" breaking into tears at the end.

"I know." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a now familiar pack.

"Where'd you get THAT?" the short Ra student practically screamed, eyes boring into the packet in his hand. Jaden and Hassleberry were a little better. At least they didn't scream, but they were no less interested.

"How'd you get one of those, soldier?"

"It fell under the counter," he supplied easily, watching their eyes track the object in his hand like a trio of hungry predators. Just to mess with them, he shook the pack, watching their eyes jerk around. "You want 'em?" and tossed the pack down. The miniscule slapping of the packet against the table might as well have been a gunshot for the momentary silence that it preceded. Either way, Jaden was the fastest, snatching the pack up first. Not that it stopped Syrus and Hassleberry from peering over his shoulders at the cards he pulled out.

Cards flipping before his eyes, the dino-duelist couldn't help but feel more and more disappointment after every card. "Man, I was really hopin' for some dinos," Hassleberry grumbled, pouting.

"I know what you mean," Jaden agreed, flipping through the last card. "I mean, there're some interesting ones here, but nothing that really goes with my deck." Though he had seen a few trap cards that might make the cut.

"Wait a minute." Syrus had spotted something the others hadn't. "There's only eight cards here," looking away from the cards in Jaden's hand and back to where Naruto was sitting, idly munching his lunch while they fed their card hunger. Confused, Jaden ran through the cards again, counting.

"Hey, you're right!"

"Spill, soldier, what'd you get?"

"Yeah, are you holding out on us?" Syrus may have tried to look imposing, but, really, it took a lot more than they could ever have to intimidate him.

Meeting the green-haired boy's hard stare, unblinking, "I may've gotten an interesting card."

Jaden's eyes lit up, "Dude, did you get one?" "One" being one of the sought after Biju cards. Now Hassleberry joined Syrus in his intense, expectant staring.

"Nope." Syrus and Hassleberry went face-first into the table.

Jaden, taking it in stride, "So what'd you get?" Syrus and Hassleberry's heads shot up, showing their resilence.

Calmly sipping his tea, "Dark Magician Girl."

"Well, that's sweet, dude!" Jaden cheered before digging back into his food. Hassleberry was impressed in the rare card, but he accepted it. Syrus on the other hand…

"WHAAAAATT!" he belted, eyes impossibly wide.

"Tarnation, soldier," Hassleberry whined, covering his ears. "Where d'ya hide lungs like those?"

But Syrus was focused entirely on Naruto. "Dark Magician Girl. Are you serious?" For the longest time…he had had the strongest card crush on her, coming to a climax when, in his suspicions, he and the rest of duel academy had met the one and only.

Though such yearnings had…faded over the summer. As a select few knew, and were afterward sworn to secrecy. But still…

"It's a sweet card," Jaden agreed through bites. "I'd bet half the students would want to trade you for it." He liked the card, respected it, but he could live without it.

Syrus nodded furiously. "Yeah!" Perhaps even himself.

"Not trading her," Naruto supplied firmly. "I've got a spot for her all ready in my deck." Most wouldn't have paid much mind to the reference to the card as her instead of it, but even fewer would understand the why, or guess it.

"Aww, maaaaaan," Syrus groaned, sinking back to the table, rubbing circles into the surface with his finger.

"How about a duel then?" Hassleberry proposed toothily.

At the special word, Jaden was on his feet, enthusiasm rolling off of him. "That's a great idea!"

"I been meaning to try my dinos against you for a while now." A smile started to play over Naruto's face. Though not for the reasons anyone would expect.

"_Feel like stretching your legs?_" he mentally asked.

Giggling, she whispered to him. "_Like you really need to ask._"

"Now that's perfect, Hassleberry."

"Well, alright then!" Hassleberry cheered. "Let's grub up and get outside!"

Shockingly, it was Jaden who broke in with words no one would have ever expected from him. Thought provoking. "Now hold on, guys," he chastised. "If you're gonna tear things up, do it in style."

* * *

Academy Duel Arena:

"So it's true then?" Looking away from the field, the duel not yet underway, Bastian was startled to find Alexis standing right next to him. He must have been quite focused to have not heard or noticed her.

"To which truth do you refer?" he inquired of her. "That Naruto is dueling Hassleberry? Or, that Naruto supposedly got a rare card from the new release?"

Alexis smirked at the analysis. "Well, both, I guess. Hassleberry's _good_, and, while Naruto's taken a draw with Jade, we haven't seen him duel all that much."

"Hm, quite." Arms crossed, he looked down on the two duelists still finalizing their decks. "Hassleberry's dueling skills are fairly well known given his rough entrance." That is, the week where he kept dueling and beating students to get the faculty to understand he should be in Obelisk. Until he'd faced Jaden. "But Naruto… Other than his duel with Jaden, something we missed a great deal of, we haven't really seen all that much." Interestingly, his duels had been rather inconspicuous. Oh, he had theories though. "It is of interest to me how like Jaden he is."

"Hm?"

"Yes. Like Jaden, he seems to unerringly be able to draw the right card at the right moment." More so, he suspected that the blonde had yet to play up to his true potential. There was just a laziness to his duels that showed. "And then there's his deck."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Elemental Heroes, like Jaden."

"Who's like me?" Noticing the pair of onlookers, Jaden, Syrus in tow, had gravitated to their usual crowd, Chazz even following at a distance. Coming to a stop, next to them, Syrus sat down while Jaden leaned against the rail. "This looks to be a sweet duel," he mused excitedly before his tone turned befuddled. "But who's like me?"

"We were talking about Naruto's deck," Alexis cleared up.

"Oh. What about it? I mean, I know his are Elemental Heroes too, but that's about it." He hadn't been there for Bastian's rundown during their first appearance.

"They're another class of Elemental Heroes," Bastian reminded. "But his are more focused on the elements than yours. More precisely, his are more closely related to nature, if you think about it. While yours have been quite a bit more anthropomorphized."

"…"

"He means yours are more human, dingus," Chazz railed from where he sat, correction, slouched.

"Oh."

"Rumor had it that while they did come out years ago, no one had been able to find any of the rarer cards." Rumors indeed. He knew how to filter myth from fact. While the series wasn't as well-known as those possessed by Jaden, they were still sought after by collectors. The truth was that no one had been able to find them, despite the overwhelming statistics. By the math, someone had to have found at least one of them when they were first released. Yet, again, no one had.

He wanted to see the power of these other heroes. If Naruto was as good as he thought, then he would have those elusive cards. But did he have _that_ card?

* * *

Sliding the deck in place, his dueldisk came to life, humming lowly as it lit up. "_Time to stretch our legs,_" he thought to the pinned stack of cards. Though it went unseen, he could still feel the assuring presence, like an immaterial hand on the shoulder. He could feel Terra Firma's confidence, Dark Magician Girl's bubbly enthusiasm, and an unvoiced trust from his deck in general.

They didn't take form, a surprise on DMG's part, but he could sense their readiness.

"Alright, Hassleberry," raising his voice. "Let's get this duel started."

The military styled duelist grinned. "Sounds like "charge" ta me," he agreed. "That bein' the case…I'll start the offensive!"

Naruto: 8000LP

Hassleberry: 8000LP

"I draw!" the dino-duelist declared, ripping a card from his deck. Grinning wildly, he plucked a card from his hand. "First off, I activate the special ability of Gilasaurus and special summon it to the field from my hand." Hassleberry grinned. "Normally, you'd get ta summon a monster from your graveyard because a that, but since it's empty, you get nothin' outta the deal. Next, I tribute my Gilasaurus so I can play the spell card Big Evolution Pill! Hah! Now I can summon a dino of higher rank. Get ready, cuz I summon Dark Driceratops from my hand to the field!" Laying a facedown, the militant duelist passed the reins.

Damn, that was a pretty strong first turn. The monster couldn't attack yet given it being the first turn, but it was still an obstacle. Hand going to his dueldisk, he drew a card from his desk. Looking it over, he smirked before adding it to his hand.

E. H. Heat – Lv4/1600/1200

E. H. Woodsman – Lv4/1000/2000

Polymerization

Trap Hole

Graceful Charity

And the card he'd drawn, Fissure.

"First, I'll play the spell Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards to my hand, but I'll have to discard two." Slipping three cards free…

Hero Barrier

The Warrior Returning Alive

E. H. Heat.

So, that gave him an extra Heat…

Taking the extra E. H. Heat and Hero Barrier, he tossed them into the graveyard. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hassleberry, but your dino's being decommissioned. I activate the spell Fissure! Now, your big bad lizard gets to go extinct all over again." The spell activated and D. Driceratops left the field with a throaty wail.

Leaving, in his hand…

E. H. Heat… E. H. Woodsman… Polymerization… Trap Hole… The Warrior Returning Alive

And Hassleberry with a facedown and the activated Big Evolution Pill on the field, and three cards in his hand.

Okay, so he'd burned through some cards this turn, not that he'd been the only one. Glancing at Hassleberry's field… That spell would only last for three turns, but, then, he knew Hassleberry could recover quickly. A good majority of his creatures were tough. He just had to hope that he didn't draw a high level dino while that card was still on the field. Though…planning ahead helped.

Taking Trap Hole, "I lay a facedown, and then I summon E. Hero Heat!" Slapping down the pair, Heat came forth in a burst of flames, ready and waiting for combat.

If he was right, given Hassleberry's style…

"And with your field empty, I can attack you directly," he announced. "Elemental Hero Heat, scorch the earth!" Launching himself upward, just enough to look down on Hassleberry, the fire monster descended on him, fireball shooting from its extended fist. Hassleberry was bathed in holographic flames.

Hassleberry: 8000LP – 1600 = 6400LP

The trap didn't activate.

He smiled to himself. He'd guessed right. Either it needed a dino to activate, or a simple attack wasn't enough to trigger it.

"I end my turn."

Shaking off the attack, Hassleberry was raring return the favor. "Don't count my troops out jus' yet," drawing a card. "Now I bring out my Oxygeddon!" Wind gathered visibly before swirling into a form reminiscent of a long extinct aerial reptile.

"Well, he's not sticking around," Naruto cut in. Facedown flipping up, "I activate Trap Hole."

Hassleberry grinned toothily. "Sorry, son, but your orders…are rescinded. Cuz I activate my own trap: Malfunction!"

Hassleberry: 6400LP – 500 = 5900LP

Flipped upright, the trap card flashed, disappearing as it took effect. Trap Hole dropped back down into facedown, and Oxygeddon was left unscathed.

"_Crud._"

"Heh, here I come!" Oxygeddon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrential whirlwind upon the blonde.

1800 – 1600 = 200

Naruto: 8000 – 200 = 7800LP

"I end my turn. Pheh, how ya like me now, son?"

"Let's find out," Naruto countered. "My draw!" Bringing up the card from his deck. Double Summon. Okay, a good card, just not right now. "Then, I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman to the field, in defense!" In front of him, just to the side, holographic plant life burst forth, actually growing into the form of Woodsman, kneeling with his arms across his chest. "I'll lay a facedown, and end my turn." Okay, moment of truth.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon," Syrus whined. "He as good as told him to attack him."

Jaden chuckled. "That's the point, Sy. Hassleberry already has to deal with that Trap Hole waiting in the wings. So he can't summon with that trap out."

"And he runs the risk of another as of yet unknown trap with that facedown," Bastian finished, casting a glance over the Slifer. "Rather astute of you to see that, Jaden." But the teen just laughed, not even catching the implication. "Or he could just be bluffing."

* * *

Hassleberry growled to himself. Tarnation, but, even with his freshly drawn card, he hadn't a way to decommission his opponent's two facedowns. And he already knew to expect trouble with the Trap Hole. He could either sacrifice a subordinate for the sake of his troops, or bull it out until he could find a way around it.

Naruto may have more Lifepoints than him, but he still had the more commanding presence on the field.

What he also had though…

"Your soldier's not safe from my dino's," he declared. "Not even in defense." He threw down his latest card. "I activate the spell: Axe of Despair!" The card in question materialized on the field beside him, flipping up to activate. "With this, my dino steps up in the world!" Despite its name, Axe of Despair was a general equip spell. It had no requirements of type, but it was powerful nonetheless.

Oxygeddon – Lv4/1800/800 → Lv4/2800/800

He'd just have to risk it. "Oxygeddon, blow away that treehugger!" The wind construct unleashed a gale upon his opponent, flurrying winds consuming the opposite field.

* * *

"_Damn._" And the winds shredded Woodsman before his eyes. With him in defense, at least he held onto his Lifepoints.

Blinking away stars, he grimaced across the field, where his opponent was grinning toothily. "Okay, that happened."

* * *

"Lastly, I summon Black Ptera."

* * *

"And there it goes," Syrus sighed. Hassleberry had looked to be in control until…well, now.

"It was the only thing he could do," Alexis reasoned. "Without a card to counter that trap, he couldn't summon without losing the monster. So, he sacrificed Black Ptera so he could summon next turn."

Bastian nodded solemnly. "Yes. Better a weaker monster than one he truly needed. But with Trap Hole gone, he need only summon a more powerful monster to make his counteroffensive."

* * *

"I end my turn." At least he was in position to strike back next turn.

* * *

"Let's try this again, eh?" Reaching for his deck, he withdrew his card.

* * *

Everyone around them cocked interested eyes at the wide, cocky grin now adorned by the blonde duelist. His field was empty with the exception of one facedown, and he looked like he'd just struck gold.

"I don't like that look," Jaden mumbled.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, and I think Hassleberry's going to like it even less."

* * *

Looking over at Hassleberry, waiting confidently, "Sorry, sarge, but this is where we separate the men from the boys. First, I activate a few spells. The Warrior Returning Alive. With it, I bring back Woodsman from the grave back to my hand," removing the card and sliding it back into his hand. "And then, Double Summon. Time to take it up a notch," he declared. "I summon the Elemental Hero Ocean to the field." A vortex burst to life on his side of the field before the water funnel dispersed, leaving the amphibious elemental hero in its wake. Trident held aloft, Ocean cut a striking figure. "And with him out, I activate his special ability. Once per turn, I can bring an Elemental Hero back to my hand from either the field, or the graveyard." That said, a card slipped from the discard pile in his dueldisk. "So I bring Heat back to my hand. But I'm not done." Slipping a card into his dueldisk, "I activate the spell card: Polymerization!"

The card appeared on the field before flaring brightly. "I fuse my two Elemental Heroes: Elemental Hero Woodsman in my hand and Elemental Hero Ocean on the field, to summon my most powerful hero!"

* * *

Bastian flew from his seat, leaning far forward as his hands clenched the rail tightly. That particular fusion summon… He _did_ have it. Jaden's Elemental Heroes were more popular, but the card Naruto was at that moment summoning was spoken of with far more renown, among the few collectors, as being legendary among all the Elemental Heroes.

The Elemental Hero-

* * *

"Terra Firma!" he declared, slapping the card down on his dueldisk. A giant humanoid form fell from above in a blur of movement, hitting the duel field with a resounding "Cr-shm," stirring up a cloud of holographic dust.

"Sam hill!" the dino user exclaimed in his temporary blindness.

* * *

"He does have it," Bastian whispered in awed amazement.

Eyes impossibly round, Syrus just stared, jaw gaping. "What is _that_?"

Jaden was starry eyed. "That is so…sweet!"

"Whoa." Alexis stared in appreciative awe.

It was rather impressive, actually. Standing on Naruto's field, at an impressive two and a half meters, if a centimeter, was a solid white monolithic humanoid monster, blue crystal-like apparatuses fixed atop its shoulders and one on the crest of its head, and a sole red one on its chest. Imposing, in a word.

"That," Bastian began, regaining his composure, "That is Terra Firma, known as the most powerful in the Elemental Hero series."

"Where do I get one?"

Bastian spared the enthusiastic Slifer the smallest glance. "You don't. There was only ever one created. Until now though, I'd never actually thought anyone had found it." Not that he should be surprised, as Naruto, like Jaden, seemed to aspire to do just that.

"_I wonder how he got it, then?_" Jaden, and most of the others, wondered to themselves.

* * *

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

Hassleberry grinned ferociously. "Bring it, soldier!"

But Naruto hadn't really asked the question of him. Blue eyes instead went to the monolithic hero at his side. "Well, what say you?" he murmured.

Head turning just enough to meet the teen's eyes, Terra Firma sent him a look of what he had learned to understand as exasperation. "_I should think it obvious,_" he agreed. "_Let us return the extinct back to the earth._"

"That's all well 'n good, but your monster's still weaker than my Oxygeddon," Hassleberry pointed out. He didn't want to admit to being intimidated by that new monster.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma – Lv8/2500/2000

Oxygeddon – Lv4/2800/800

Naruto grinned back. "Don't count me out just yet. Remember my Double Summon? I've only normal summoned once this turn. Thanks to it, I can bring out another friend, someone you've already met. Go, Elemental Hero Heat!" In a burst of flame, the pyrokinetic hero stood, dwarfed, alongside Terra Firma.

"Ya still don't have the points!"

* * *

Bastian grimaced. _He_ knew Terra Firma's ability.

* * *

"Well, I suppose we'll have to show you." Looking to his latest card, "Sorry about this, Heat," before raising his voice. "I activate Terra Firma's ability! By sacrificing an Elemental Hero on the field, Terra Firma's attack in increased by that monster's attack for the duration of the turn!"

Hassleberry paled.

Heat's energy transferring to the giant, Terra Firma glowed red from the influx. His 2500 attack points escalated, increasing by those of Heat, which were a whopping 1600.

Terra Firma (Magma) – Lv8/4100/2000

"Bring him down, Terra Firma!"

* * *

They were, to a one, round of eye and open mouthed at the spectacle. One turn and he'd summoned…that, only to increase its attack to just over 4000! Sure, they might've taken it more in stride if someone had actually seen the monster before, but that was just it. No one had seen Terra Firma before. It was a lot to take in.

"Bring him down, Terra Firma!" The monolithic hero reached for the odd, rod-like vertical protrusions at either hip, only to rip them away in twin blazes of fiery energy.

What the…he's a _Jedi?_" To be fair, Syrus wasn't the only one thinking it. The short Slifer was just the only one to shout it aloud.

* * *

Terra Firma crossed the field in a lightning quick bound, bringing his twin energy-sabers down in a cross-slash. Emitting a roar of protest, Oxygeddon was vanquished in an explosion of the wind that it had been composed of.

4100 – 2800 = 1300

Hassleberry: 5900LP – 1300 = 4600

"Dang!" Eyes wide and fierce, he glared across the field. He hadn't seen that coming. Not even close. This was lookin' to get ugly, real fast. His grimace deepened when he thought about what was in his hand. He really needed a good card on his next draw.

* * *

Naruto: 7800LP

Hassleberry: 4600LP

* * *

"I hope you're not finished, Hassleberry."

Despite the difficult straits before him, the dino duelist _never_ quit. A good soldier never got anywhere by always retreating. "I'm not done just yet," he assured, smirking. "Wait for my turn, then you'll see."

Naruto grinned. He liked that attitude. "Alright. I will. There's not much else I can do, so I'll end my turn."

* * *

Drawing his card, Hassleberry set his face in determination. "Alright. I summon Black Stego to the field, and end my turn."

* * *

"My draw," and ripped the card from its deck. Eyes running over it, he nodded. He could work with this. First things first though.

"Terra Firma, wipe out Black Stego." Black Stego's ability activated, immediately switching it into defense, but that did little to prevent the explosion that shattered it to pieces.

Naruto ended his turn.

* * *

Drawing, "I summon Babycerasaurus in defense. And, I throw a card facedown to end my turn."

* * *

That was it? He knew Hassleberry would put up more fight than that. He was curious about the facedown, especially in the presence of a dinosaur. But his own hand was looking pretty thin. He hadn't any cards to negate the hidden card. Well, that was a hasty supposition. He still had yet to pick up his draw for this turn. Pulling another free, he considered his next move.

"Terra Firma?" This was getting repetitive. The ginormous Elemental Hero strode forward.

"Think again, pardner," Hassleberry countered. His card flipped upright, shedding the mystery in the eyes of all, and Terra Firma froze in his steps. "I activate Negate Attack, so my dino gets to hang around a little longer."

Pulling his most recent card free, "I'll lay a facedown to end my turn."

* * *

Hassleberry grinned, at his new draw and at balking his opponent. This duel wasn't over just yet. "I activate Premature Burial!"

Hassleberry: 4600LP – 800 = 3800LP

"Now, I bring back an old friend. Dark Driceratops!" In a subterranean explosion, the dino from the start of the duel dug its way out from the earth below, and stood fiercely alongside Babycersaurus.

Dark Driceratops – Lv6/2400/1500

"But my pal's not stickin' around," Hassleberry added. "Oh no, he's introducin' an old friend." Both dinosaurs disappeared from the field, a shadow overcasting Hassleberry's side. Grinning toothily, "I sacrifice my two dinos on the field to bring out Balck Tyranno!" The massive tyrannosaur bellowed throatily, challengingly.

Black Tyranno – Lv7/2600/1800

"I hope you're ready, 'cause my dino's hungry."

"Black Tyranno? Show him who's _really_ at the top of the food chain! Go, Jurassic slam!" Roaring, the massive blackened reptile lunged across the field before turning a sharp corner and delivering a heavy tail strike to his target. As the dust cleared though…

* * *

"Who's at the top?" the blonde questioned, his lifepoints unaffected by the attack. "I activated my trap: Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

Hassleberry had but a moment to recognize the card, two overly large tubes, seemingly with a darkened void within them, each adorned in purple, red, and blue coloring and markings, before one of the aforementioned tubes emitted a glow at its end, and he was suddenly bombarded by an energy beam.

"Gaah!"

Hassleberry: 3800LP – 2600 = 1200LP

* * *

"My draw!" Liking what he was seeing, "I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly! And you know what that means."

* * *

Chazz snorted. "Duh, it means "so long" to his dinosaur."

* * *

Terra Firma glowed, suffused with the temporary surge in strength, his attack boosted by 700 points. "Terra Firma, send him packing!" The humanoid monolith tensed before bursting forward, striking down the equally large tyrannosaur.

(Terra Firma) 3200 – (Black Tyranno) 2600 = 600

Hassleberry grimaced, the area around him smoking from the ferocity of the attack.

Hassleberry: 1200LP - 600 = 600LP

"I end my turn."

Drawing what he now knew, odds were, was his last card, he readied himself for his last stand. With Black Tyranno off the field, he had nothing to really defend himself, let alone make an offensive. But, if he was gonna lose, he'd take it head on. "I summon Black Stego in defense!" Fierce gaze travelling across the field, "I wanna say, son, it's been a pleasure duelin' ya."

Naruto smirked appreciatively. "Same to you, sarge." He drew his card. "Well, isn't this convenient," he murmured, mostly to himself. "You wanted to see, Hassleberry? Well, here you go! I activate the spell: Blood Sacrifice! With this magic card, I can summon any monster from my deck regardless of level so long as I subtract its attack points from my Lifepoints. The catch though…the card only sticks around for one turn and then it's removed from play, but that'll be more than long enough."

Naruto's Lifepoints dropped by 2000.

Naruto: 7800LP – 2000 = 5800LP

"From my deck, I summon…Dark Magician Girl!" In a burst of light, she appeared on the field, clothes rippling in some holographic wind. Like her card, immediately summoned, her wand hand went to the brim of her conical hat, tugging it down a little, as if demurely reacting to the eyes upon her.

"_Yay! I've been summoned! I've been summoned!_" she cheered, giggling, extremely proud of her card. It had been made especially for her, because of her. "_Well? How do I look?_" she questioned, winking at him teasingly.

"Beautiful?" he offered in question of what she was fishing for. The feminine magician's perma-blush deepened.

* * *

The audience was awed at her, the guys mostly for attraction issues, and even a few girls, but most of them could agree that she was beautiful, if not just incredibly cute.

A rare few saw something else too.

"_Kur kuri!_"

Attention jerking away from the duel, Jaden met an energetic Winged Kuriboh bobbing around his head. "Oh, Winged Kuriboh. What's up, pal?" The softball-sized, winged fluffball bounced all over the place, wildly gesturing and making sounds, all at the monster on Naruto's field below. Taking a better look…Jaden's eyes widened in twinned surprise and disbelief. "Oh, hey." That wasn't just Dark Magician Girl the card. Only a handful of people could see what he could, that the monster was actually moving, talking animatedly to its duelist. No, that wasn't just Dark Magician Girl the card…it was Dark Magician Girl the _spirit!_

"That is _sweet!_" he cheered in hushed agreement with his spirit partner. He'd had a feeling about his fellow Slyfer. And now he knew for sure that the blonde was like him and could see spirits.

"No way," Syrus breathed. "It really is Dark Magician Girl." Sighing dejectedly, he resigned himself to Naruto having the card, and more than likely never parting with it.

-(The horizontal line button messed up again)

"I respect you, Hassleberry," Naruto offered. "That's why I'm gonna finish this with a bang! Go, Terra Firma! Attack his Black Stego!" The heavyset reptile didn't stand a chance, even with its special ability. Neither its attack nor defense could stand up to Terra Firma. And, all too soon, the field was empty. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Lifepoints directly! Dark Magic Attack!"

Giving an excited titter, the hovering feminine magician threw her arm out, wand directed at the reeling form of Hassleberry, and let off a shot of pink and black energy which consumed the dinosaur enthusiast.

To his credit, Hassleberry took the blow in stoic silence.

Hassleberry: 600LP – 2000 = 0LP

* * *

Five Minutes Later:

"Man-oh-man, that was awesome!" Jaden cheered as they all walked back to the Slifer dorm. Arms behind his head, he grinned broadly. Sure, he hadn't been the one to duel, but a sweet duel was still a sweet duel. The duel hadn't been very long at all, but it had still been a sight to see.

Syrus, meanwhile, shuffled along. He voiced his awe and interest, but he was still a little envious of someone else having a card he'd wanted for so long.

"I ain't gonna take this defeat lyin' down, lieutenant!" Hassleberry declared, getting right up in the blonde's face. If anyone thought the title at all odd, they didn't show it. If any of them had to guess, he'd doled it out simply due to where he ranked him.

Naruto laughed heartily. "Why would I expect that? To heck with that. I want to duel you again later, when we've had time to make our decks better!"

Eyes jammed shut, grinning broadly, "Dude! I so want a piece of that action!" Jaden declared. "I wanna see that Terra Firma card of yours in battle!"

Bastian nodded. "Indeed. Suffice it to say, we were all rather astonished to see you pull that out of your sleeve, as it were." Turning his gaze askance over the blonde, "Where did you find that card anyway?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

Alexis leaned in to jog the blonde's shoulder as they walked. "Yeah, c'mon."

"Nothing much to tell, just…weird is all. I'm going through town, passing through is all, and I hear the oddest thing. Don't ask me what, it's hard to describe. I ignore it at first, but it just _feels_ more insistent. Giving up, I follow that feeling into a hobby shop, and head straight to a box of assorted cord packs like I'm being pulled. Whatever the reason, I end up pulling out a pack, buy it, and find Terra Firma inside. So…weird enough for you?"

He got confused, even doubtful looks from some, but Jaden's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "_I knew it!_"

* * *

Grabbing Naruto for a moment, Jaden bore down on his fellow Slifer. "Dude! I knew it! You can see duel spirits, can't you?"

Naruto grinned. "You guessed it, Jaden. I'm actually surprised you didn't come out and say it while we were with the others."

He laughed uneasily. "Yeah, well, it's kind of a shifty subject. So far, I've only met a few people who could see them, and a lot of people just think I'm crazy."

"Who says that's from the duel spirits?" Naruto ribbed, but, only sweating a little under the implication, Jaden was undeterred.

"So then, Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl?"

"Most prominently." Jaden blinked at that, the explanation going completely over his head. "Uh, the others don't usually wake up or anything unless it's important or if they feel like it."

"Ahhh…"

"_Hi, Jaden!_" Her cover more or less blown, the high spirited spirit no longer felt the need to hide herself. Hanging transparently over Naruto's shoulder, she waved energetically at Jaden.

"Oh! Hey there!" Caught off guard, the Slifer managed a hasty greeting and wave to the revealed duel spirit. Finding the atmosphere welcoming, Winged Kuriboh even came into focus, hovering over its partner's shoulder.

"_Kuri._"

Not that Naruto hadn't already seen the winged furball.

"_Aww, cute!_" Floating around Naruto, the feminine magician started poking at the tiny duel spirit, going so far as to pull at its cheeks playfully.

"You'll probably meet Terra Firma soon enough," the blonde admitted, apologizing for his first spirit's reserved nature.

"That's cool," Jaden accepted. He was still thrown though. Dark Magician Girl, the spirit.

* * *

AN/ I want to apologize for the infrequent updates. The stress of the last few months has been getting to me. Not so much that I've stopped writing, but that it makes it hard to focus, or unwind enough, to get into writing. This chapter is only being finished because I have managed to get away and relax a bit.

Okay, as to the duel, some might say that I described Hassleberry's dueling as a rather poor shadow of the character's skills. Sorry, but I finally understand how difficult it is to write/play both sides in a duel, when you want to be as accurate as possible.

Again, I am still writing.

I'm almost done with another chapter of Shadowed Light, and a little over halfway through my latest Naruto/Winx chapter. Just be patient.


End file.
